


That Girl

by wanseupanataym



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanseupanataym/pseuds/wanseupanataym
Summary: Yonsei University, Mechanical Engineering department. Im Nayeon is THAT GIRL. She has quite the reputation & all the guys are swooning after her. Just by her smile alone, she has them wrapped around her fingers & she actually enjoys toying with them.Myoui Mina, the freshman that's just as popular w/ men in her department. Yet, she only has her eyes on one person.  The one who refuses to look at her direction. Her Nayeon-unnie, the "straight girl". But is she really as straight as she says she is?
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	1. That Night

[Mina’s POV]

“EH??? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Sana is screaming at my ear, her voice getting drowned by the blasting speakers. _Seriously, why is it too loud?_

I took a deep breath, “I said… I’LL JUST STEP OUTSIDE FOR A BIT. IT’S TOO LOUD IN HERE!” It felt like my vocal chords are getting ripped off.

“ _ARRASEO, ARRASEO. (okay, okay.)_ GRAB ME TWO SHOTS OF TEQUILA, TOO. _GOMAWO! (Thank you!)_ ” she patted my back before she started dancing again. She clearly didn’t hear me. And obviously, she also wasn’t listening when I told her this morning that I won’t be drinking in this party.

> _“No, I don’t wanna come. Just text Jihyo. Maybe she wants to go.” I grunted, face buried in the pillow. There are days I hate living next door to Sana. She just barges in my room anytime she likes._
> 
> _Sana jumped to my bed and lay down beside me, feet flailing in the air, making my bed shake, “Yah! You know Park Jihyo, she’ll just scold me if she finds out we’re going to a party with booze.”_
> 
> _I lifted my head, squinting at her “What are you talking about? Jihyo invited us to Dahyun’s birthday party last—”_
> 
> _“THAT’S A CHILDREN’S PARTY!” Sana sat up. She’s staring at me, eyes widen in horror. She looked like a soldier having war flashbacks. “Dahyun and Chaeyoung even had a dance intermission! There was even a mascot, Mina. A MASCOT_!!!”
> 
> _It was during my first year in High school, Jihyo convinced us to come with her to a cute and popular freshmen’s birthday party. Kim Dahyun. She’s a year younger than us but she was accelerated in middle school because she’s practically a genius and everyone loves her because of her bright and charming personality. Sana on the other hand is a sophomore._
> 
> _In Japan, we’re just the same age, but here in Korea, it’s different. But when it’s just the two of us, we drop the honorifics and just talk casually. When we went to that party, we were expecting a bunch of high school students, hanging out in a casual set-up. But turns out, it’s riddled with middle schoolers. Of course, despite being in high school, Dahyun is still a middle schooler at heart. I’ll never forget how thrilled Chayoung and Tzuyu’s were when they saw ‘adults’ at the party._
> 
> _I laughed at the memory, “Eh? Don’t fool yourself, Sana-ya. I can still remember your excitement when you saw that bouncy castle.”_
> 
> _“YAH! That bouncy castle is the only silver lining of that party. Plus it’s different now. We’re sophomores, Mina-ya. I want to experience a real party. So come with me. Jebal. (Please.)” Sana used pout, it was super effective._
> 
> _“Fine. I’ll go—”_
> 
> _Sana pounced at me before I could even finish what I was trying to say, “Jinjja gomawo, uri Mitang! (Thank you so much, my Mitang!) Aigoo. My favourite date is coming with me.”_
> 
> _“Psh. Date? I’m sure you’re going to leave me for the first pretty lady you’ll find.”_
> 
> _“Ani!”_
> 
> _“BUT I’m not drinking, arraseo? (okay?) I need to go to my brother’s game early tomorrow.” I managed to say as I tried to escape her kisses._
> 
> _“Kol. (Deal) Aaaah I’m so excited. This is going to be fun. Saranghamnida, (I love you) darling!” her arms and legs wrapped around me, clinging like a koala to a eucalyptus tree._
> 
> _“Yah. You’re too heavy. Nwajwo! (Let me go!)”_

This party is actually organized by the graduating batch. One of the seniors’ parents are out of the town for a business trip, that’s why we have this whole house to ourselves. It’s a massive three storey house that’s far from the traditional Korean houses. They even have a pool outside and since it’s summer, a lot of the kids are hanging out by the pool. I scanned the room and realized there are a lot of people I don’t know, I’m not even sure if everyone in here actually goes to our school. I sighed. If it wasn’t for Sana’s coaxing, I would never go to this kind of party. It’s just too many people. I just can’t.

_Chukhae, (Congratulations,) honey._

I can’t help but smile and raise an eyebrow as I watch her approach another unsuspecting girl at the corner of the room. Even if I couldn’t hear what she’s saying, I could read from her lips the line that I’ve heard too many times: _‘How you doin’?’_

That coupled with her most charming smile, my snake of a best friend really knows how to sweep girls off their feet. Her special skill of being cute and sexy at the same time earned her the infamous nickname **‘The Last Straight Bender’.**

No one could resist the Minatozaki charm. I bet she can even make a ruler curl. And I know if I didn’t grew up with her, knowing everything that I know about her, I’d probably be one of the girls swooning over her.

From the end of the room, she glanced at me and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before heading out of the room. 

I rinsed my face with water, staring at my reflection at the bathroom mirror. My wet face dripping. I let out a loud sigh. _I really hate huge crowds._ And now I’m stuck in a pickle. As much as I want to call it a night, I don’t want to ruin Sana’s. I promised to be here for her. And also, I don’t trust her to find her way home when she gets completely hammered. _I guess I just need—  
_I heard the door knob jiggle a few times. Followed by a knock.

I just stood there. I’m not even in the mood to shout _“Occupied!”_ I just held my breath and waited for the person at the other side of the door to go away. They did. _I guess I couldn’t stay here much longer._

The hallways, balconies, and rooms are packed with people. _Why is it so hard to find an empty space in here?_

I unlocked the door and started roaming around. Distancing myself from the people casually lounging and loudly chattering in the hallways. I turned to a corner and at the end of the hall, immediately found a slightly open door. As I approached it, I realized that it doesn’t lead to a room. Through the gap, I saw trees. With my interest piqued, I walked towards it. The cold breeze from the outside seeping through the crack. I gently pushed the door open and saw stairs, it looks like it leads to the roof top. _Should I?_

I immediately found myself relaxed. The cold gust of the summer wind brushing through my face, the surprising view from the downtown and city lights shining brightly in different colors, I found it soothing. It’s finally quiet. The noises from the party are somehow muffled. Looking up, I saw the sky’s velvet darkness. Brightened by the stars and the solitary moon.

I looked down at my feet, staring at the water puddles at the concrete floor. It rained earlier today. I took a deep breath and let my eyes roam. _There’s no one in here. It’s just me and the water tank in this_ —there’s someone behind the water tank. I unconsciously took a step back. A pair of eyes darting back at me. The stranger started walking towards me. A lady. As she stepped away from the water tank, I started seeing her features better, illuminated by the full moon above us.

The first thought I had in mind: _Neomu yeppeo. (She's so pretty)_

The brunette had her windswept hair draped over her shoulders. Her moon-lit features caught me off-guard: the soft and straight brows that’s furrowed in curiosity, right above a pair of almond eyes that looks like it’s piercing right through me, her oval shaped face with a set of prominent cheekbones, and plump lips that curves up as she smiles at me, revealing her buck teeth. I think that’s actually her most attractive feature. Right then, I realized I’ve been holding my breath for a few seconds.

She doesn’t look like the rest of the kids in this party. She looks youthful and mature at the same time. Maybe it’s because of what she’s wearing? An oversized hazel brown blazer on top of a white statement shirt that reads “Bite Me”, neatly tucked under her faded light blue jeans with folded hemline, exposing her ankles and paired with yellow converse sneakers.

Her hyper-feminine features are in total contradiction of the chic and mildly boyish aura she’s exuding.

“Annyeong,” she greeted me as she brushed her hair with her right hand, I gulped involuntarily.

I blinked and immediately bowed to greet her back, “A-annyeong. (Hello)”

_Why am I getting flustered? Get yourself together, Myoui._

“Are you here to smoke? ‘Cause if you are, I’ll just leav—”

 _“Ani! Ani!” (No! No!)_ I quickly responded, waving both my arms upfront. “I just needed some fresh air. I-I’ve had too many drinks and I needed to sober up.” I lied. And I really didn’t know why I did that. Maybe it’s because of the fact that it’s embarrassing to be in a party I wasn’t even supposed to be in and not even drink a single glass, not even a sip of alcohol.

I can see her nodding in response, “Well, in that case, you’re not alone.”

Feeling a little awkward, I walked towards the ledge and leaned against it. Talking to strangers isn’t really my field of expertise and the interaction is already starting to make me feel anxious. I decided to keep my eyes fixed at the view, the starry night that loomed above and the moon that’s bathed by the rays of sun, iridescently captivating.

I heard the lady’s footsteps as she casually walks towards me. Her feet splashing through the puddles. She stood a few feet away from me, with her elbows resting at the rails.

“It’s too crowded inside, _kurichi?_ ” _(isn't it?)_ she made her attempt to initiate a conversation, and I appreciate it.

“Ne. And I’m not really comfortable with a lot of people.” I smiled weakly.

“Chukhae.” _(Congratulations)_ She suddenly said.

I was confused at first until I figured out what she meant. She thought I was part of the graduating batch, “Ah. _Ani._ I’m still in 11th grade. I’m here with a friend, she’s the one that’s graduating and she asked me to tag along.”

“Oh, I see. I guess we both don’t really belong in this party,” she chuckled, “my two friends are also the ones graduating and we’re pretty much in the same situation. I’m actually a freshman at Yonsei University.”

I looked at her, no wonder her aura is different. _Daebak!_ I can’t help but show my excitement. Yonsei University. It’s one of Korea’s top Universities. “Wow. That’s my dream University. What are you majoring in?”

“Mechanical Engineering. Jinjja? What course do you plan on taking up in college?”

“Medicine. My father is also a doctor and he wants me to follow his footsteps.” I answered as I watched the blinking lights from the city not so far away.

“What about you?” her voice was suddenly softer.

“What do you mean?” I looked back at her, one of her eyebrows raised at me.

“You said he wants you to follow his footsteps, how about you? Is that what you want to do?”

Her question startled me, I tried laughing it off.

But she just stared at me, waiting for my answer.

No one really asked me that before. _What do I want?_

I bowed my head, looking at the view of the garden below, watching the people casually swigging beer bottles and smoking cigarettes, “I don’t really know what I want to be honest. And I guess I’m not really opposed to the idea.”

“Ah. Another filial child.” There was a tone of sarcasm in her voice that surprised me, “I guess we’re more similar than I thought.”

“ _Wae?_ What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say that we can’t always get what we want,” she took a deep breath, followed by a dry chuckle, “sometimes it’s better to just follow the path that’s already been paved for us instead of trying to create a new one. For everyone’s sake.”

Was I just imagining it, did I really hear pain in her voice?

I lifted my eyes back to her face, trying to read her expression as she gazes at the stars and the moon above us. For minutes, we were completely still. Yet somehow, the silence was comfortable, like that between two old souls that knew.

Along with the cold summer breeze was that of a bittersweet melancholy, a comfortable misery that stretched thinner and thinner, like a balloon blown big, until the temptation to rupture it was too great to resist. And she was the one that burst it.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” she light-heartedly commented.

It made my heart skipped a beat. _Did she just…?_ I can feel my cheeks suddenly burning and I automatically turned my head towards her. Her expression mirrored my confusion.

 _“Wae gurae?” (What’s wrong?)_ She blinked back at me, waiting for my response.

“I—” I don’t really know how to explain it to her. I looked away from her, trying to hide my reddened face, but I could still feel her staring at me, “you shouldn’t say that to people you’ve only met.”

“Wae?” I can hear the genuine confusion in her voice.

“It’s an allusion.” I responded.

“Allusion?” she echoed.

I bit my lip lightly as I carefully picked my words, “when you tell someone ‘the moon is beautiful tonight’, it’s like an indirect way of saying… I love you.” I laughed and tilted my head towards her. The completely embarrassed look on her face made me purse my lips instantly.

_Ottoke? (What do I do?)_

_“Gwanchanhayo. (It’s alright)_ Of course I know you don’t mean it that way. _Jeosonghamnida, (I’m sorry)_ I was just stunned when I heard it.” Trying not to make a big deal out of it.

She awkwardly smiled back at me, “ _Gwenchanha. (It's fine)_ Atleast I know how to use it properly now.” her bunny teeth was the first thing I’ve noticed.

“ _Kyeopta.” (Cute) wait. Did I just say that out loud?_ I gulped.

I’m suddenly staring at her lips, they were a pale pink that somehow reminded me of a rose bud. The top and the bottom lip are of perfect proportion, with the top having a natural cupid’s bow; but somehow the bottom looks plusher. I watch as they slightly parted and revealed her two front teeth. I found myself wanting to feel her lips against mine, though mine are thin and a little chapped, perhaps she wouldn’t like them—

I felt her hand grab my collar and it took a while before my brain processed the way her lips were locked against mine. I was completely unprepared, I knew I was curious but I hadn’t imagined how they would feel pressed to mine, or how soft. _Oh God, why they’re so soft?_

But even in a state of dazed confusion, my lips responded to hers. It was like my brain was lit on fire and the warmth from her lips spread throughout my entire body. What started off slow and soft turned into something more passionate and fiery. My hand drifted to her hip. It settled there for a few seconds until I decided to pull her closer. She inhaled sharply, warm against my body. She let go of my collar and wrapped her arms around my neck. Before I could even have a moment to react, she pressed her tongue at the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. _I was never kissed this way before._ It turned to a very sloppy kiss, I could taste the alcohol from her tongue, a taste I’m not really fond of. A taste that was exchanged in the intermingling of our shallow breaths. I found myself suddenly addicted to the bittersweet intoxication it brought me. _I don’t mind getting drunk this way._

Then all of a sudden, the trance I was in was lifted. Her hands pushed my shoulders and I almost lost my balance as I stepped back. It was then that I heard footsteps climbing up the metal staircase.

“ _M-mianhe, (I'm sorry,) ”_ she stuttered, “ _aigoo._ I guess I drank too much,” stumbling through her words with a somewhat familiar confusion, she took a deep breath as she took a step away from me.

She chuckled as she combed her hair with her hand, “Please don’t take this the wrong way. I-I’m straight. It’s just that the alcohol—”

 _“Gwenchanhayo. (It's okay)”_ I held both my arms out to interrupt her, awkwardly shaking my hands and smiling. There’s no need for me to hear her explanation, I already know it. As much as it stings to hear it. _Of course. Of course she’s straight. It’s nothing but an alcohol induced mistake._

“ _Mianata._ _(I'm sorry)_ I think it’s time for us to get back inside. I also need to get back to my friends. They might be looking for me.” She bit her lip,

“Of course.” _Of course._ That’s the only thing in my head right now.

She sighed and smiled at me, “It was nice to meet you…”

“Mina.” I filled in for her.

“Nice to meet you, Mina. I’m Nayeon.”

“Likewise, Nayeon _unnie_.” I pursed my lips and forced a smile.

She extended her arm towards me, I hesitantly shook it. “Good luck on your upcoming senior year and see you at Yonsei in two years, _arraseo?_ ” her bright smile was beautifully painful to look at.

 _“Arraseo.”_ I nodded back at her, **“see you in two years.”**

**[[cue music: Crashing (ft. Bahari) - Illenium]](https://open.spotify.com/track/17Efhyf4A96n0EFXKeB7Ya?si=623O08V1STCC1UlSpLu0pg) **


	2. That Lie

**_TWO YEARS LATER…_ **

[Nayeon’s POV]

The bell rang and I immediately looked at my phone resting on top of the desk. _It’s 12:45PM_

I was able to take a quick snap of the lecture notes at the white board before the professor starts erasing them. I’m really not in the mood of processing information at the moment. Well, it’s probably because I haven’t eaten anything yet. I skipped breakfast and went to the library really early to finish the Plates we needed to submit to this class today. I caught myself staring at the pile of papers at the teacher’s table in front. _I didn’t even had the time to double check my computations._ My stomach rumbled on cue. _I guess I’ll just grab a sandwich and vitamin drink at the cafeteria._ I sighed.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and slipped my un-opened notebook and pens back inside. As I stood up, I did a few stretches and even cracked my back. _Aigoo. I’m really getting old._

The professor was still talking in front and we all answered, pretending that we’re listening. One of the students opened the door and almost everyone immediately bee-lined to the door. I was one of the last ones to leave. I just don’t like joining swarms of people.

As soon as I stepped out of the room, **I saw her. Again.**

She stood at the hallway with her back leaning against the wall, her hands behind her back and her head down, staring at her feet that’s tapping the floor rhythmically. _Kyeopta. (Cute)_

She looked up and her face immediately lit up upon seeing me. Her lips parted revealing her teeth. And with its sides stretched and curled up, she flashed me the widest gummy smile I’ve seen.

“Nayeon _unnie! Annyeong haseyo!_ ” she excitedly greeted as she walked towards me.

I casually nodded in response. “ _Annyeong,_ Mina.”

She does this every day. Ever since her first day in the University.

> _“NAYEON UNNIE!” I can still remember the soft voice that yelled for my name as soon as I opened the door after the first day of classes. I couldn’t see who it was over the pile of boxes I was carrying, but just after a few seconds, the load on my arms was lighter and the stack of the boxes were out of my face._
> 
> _She greeted me with the brightest smile. I stared at her as she balances the boxes she took from me on her arm, “oh. Mina.”_

She has her long hair dyed blonde in a loose ponytail this time. A few strands got to her face. I fought the urge to comment on it. “Don’t you have classes?” I said instead.

She shook her head, still smiling. “Our professor wasn’t able to make it to class today so I have ton of free time. Unnie, do you want to grab lunch at the cafeteria?”

I still have around 45 minutes until my next class, but “Oh. I’m sorry, Mina. It’s just,” I tried finding an excuse, “I have a lot of things to work on right now. The professor for my next class asked me to go to her class earlier. For a report.” I gritted my teeth through the lie.

I caught a glimpse of disappointment in her face as she pursed her lips for a split second. But she smiled at me again, “That’s fine, unnie. You can just have this then.”

Slowly, she revealed her hands that she’s been hiding on her back. She’s holding something. It’s a pouch of tuna sandwich and a bottle of Vita500. “You must be hungry.”

She nervously bit her lip as she wait for me to accept it from her.

 _Hajima. (Stop it.)_ I clenched my jaw. It took me a full second before I could force a smile. “Gomawo, Mina.” I immediately grabbed them from her hands. “I’ll eat this on the way to class.”

She nodded, “that’s a relief.”

Silence.

For a few more seconds we just stood there. Waiting for the other to say her goodbye first.

But again, we just stood there, for a few more seconds.

“NAYEON-UNNIE!” A loud and distinct voice yelled for my name. Even from a mile away, I could easily recognize that voice. Both of us glance towards its general direction.

A tall blonde girl is waving frantically at me, flashing a huge stupid grin. She had her hair tied neatly on a high pony with a headband, jogging towards us wearing a white track suit and neon orange running shoes.

Then I noticed she wasn’t alone. There was a guy trailing close behind. _Jaebum oppa._

_\---_

**[Mina’s POV]**

“Oh. Minari. _Annyeong!_ ” The blonde in tracksuit smiled brightly at me, with her cheeks flushed and forehead covered in sweat beads.

I bowed my head as I greeted her, “hello, Jeongyeon unnie.”

“Yah. How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to call me unnie.” She smirked as she shook her head at me. She turned to Nayeon and noticed the food she was holding.

Jeongyeon snatched the bottle from Nayeon’s hand before the latter could react. “Hey! That’s m—”

“ _Gomawo, (Thank you)_ ” Jeongyeon twisted the cap and immediately chugged down the bottled drink. I just stared at her as she guzzled it like a child who hasn’t seen water for a week.

Everything happened so fast that I wasn’t sure how to react. I found myself staring at the emptied out Vitamin bottle. When I look up to Nayeon, I caught her staring at me. But she immediately darted her eyes back to Jeongyeon, who was about to use the sleeve of her jacket to wipe off her mouth. Nayeon automatically grabbed her arm.

“YAH! Micheosso? (Are you crazy?)” She then proceeded to use her own sleeve to wipe Jeongyeon’s mouth and rolls her eyes at her friend, worried it would leave a stain on Jeongyeon’s white tracksuit but didn’t bother thinking about her own sleeve.

“You’re making me jealous.” _Wait, did I say that out loud?_

No. The voice came from the guy standing behind Jeongyeon. He walked towards Nayeon while wiping his face with a towel using his left hand.

Im Jaebum, he’s a senior from the College of Liberal Arts. He’s known for his campus nickname, “Ice King”. He never showed any interest in women nor entertained any of his admirers. That’s why everyone was surprised when three months ago, he publicly asked Nayeon out after the Campus theatre’s production of Macbeth. He was playing the titular role, and after the curtain call he went down the stage and approached Nayeon at the audience. I knew about this because I was there when it happened, at the balcony, far-back. It was mandatory for the freshmen to watch the play for our English literature class.

He has the perfect balance of manly and boyish charm. Up-close, he towers over Nayeon. He has this cat like, bad boy look that a lot of women go for. But despite his looks, he’s a straight A student and an active University Council member. Generally speaking, he’s a very attractive guy. _No wonder Nayeon said yes to him._

His wavy jet-black hair damp from sweat and almost covering his eyes.

“Oppa, why are you running at the middle of the day?” She took the towel from him and proceeded to wipe his forehead, revealing his eyebrows and the two dots on his eyelid.

“We’re preparing for the sports fair next week, Jeongyeon and I are on the track team, remember?” He squinted at her as he smiles, “Gomawo, Nayeon-ah.”

She pouted at him, they’re standing too close to each other. _Too close. Jinjja._

I didn’t notice that I was clenching my fist, not until Jeongyeon lightly tapped my back.

“Gwenchanha (That’s fine), just give it one more month. Or less.” She assured me as she chews on her sandwich. I glanced back at Nayeon, blinked and almost snapped my neck from doing a double take on Jeongyeon. She already tore off the pouch and ate half of it.

She blinked back at me as she stuffed her face with Tuna sandwich. “What?”

 _When did she even—_ I sighed defeatedly. “Nothing, unnie.” I smiled weakly at her.

Jeongyeon then turned her head towards the couple. “Yah! _Jinjja. Hajima. (Seriously. Stop it.)_ It’s disgusting. I’m seriously starting to lose my appetite because of you two.”

Nayeon showed her a familiar reaction, “When did you even—first of all, that’s not your sandwich! Mina gav—”

“ _Gwenchanhayo (It’s fine)_ , _unnie._ ” I just said with a forced smile. It’s not as if Jeongyeon could spit it all back like nothing happened.

Nayeon bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.” She responded in a clipped tone as she stares at me.

_Wait._

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Jaebum asked as he put his hand on her elbow. She broke off her stare at me and tilted her head towards him.

She pouted and slumped her shoulders slightly as she touches his arm. “I’ve been busy since this morning. And I’m actually heading to my next class. So I don’t really have the time.”

“What time is your next class?”

“1:30PM, but—”

“We still have 40 minutes. That’s more than enough. _Kaja. (Let’s go)_ Let’s grab a bite at the cafeteria then I’ll walk you to the class right after. _Arraseo?_ ” he didn’t even let her finish explaining.

I was waiting for her to decline his offer but instead, she nodded. “ _Kaja._ ”

Nayeon didn’t even say goodbye to us anymore. She just started walking to the direction of the cafeteria while Jaebum glanced towards us and bowed twice. “We’ll go ahead.”

Then he ran after her, walking beside her too closely. _Too closely._

“Jeongyeon unnie,” I almost whispered as I watch their figures grow smaller and smaller at the distant, “what do you mean by it?”

“Eh?” she sounded lost.

I shifted my focus towards her when I saw the two disappearing at the corner at the end of the hall. “You said just give it one more month. What do you mean by it?”

Jeongyeon looked at me and raised her eyebrow. “You don’t know?”

“About?” _I wouldn’t ask if I knew._

She winced. “I see, I guess your best friend didn’t tell you anything.”

As if right on cue, I heard Sana’s voice.

“ _Jagiya! (Sweetie!)_ ” She’s no longer pink-haired now, Sana decided to dye her hair orange last year and she’s been diligently sporting this look ever since. Her eyes twinkled as she smiles and waves at us. Sana has this contagious positive energy that you can’t help but get drawn in to. Even at my darkest days, her smile never fails to lift my mood up, even just for a while.

She giggled and started running towards us in full speed. I was scared she might trip any moment. She did, but Jeongyeon immediately grabbed her arms and break her fall.

“Oh. Are you okay?” Jeongyeon asked her, still supporting her arms even if she’s already standing upright.

Sana dramatically flipped her hair and fluttered her lashes. “My hero.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and groan at the scene. “Ah. Seriously, Sana-yah.”

“ _Wae-yo? (Why?)_ ” She bobbed her head and stuck her tongue out at me.

Minatozaki Sana, my childhood best friend. And Yoo Jeongyeon, my long-time crush’s best friend.

Dating for two years. _What are the odds?_

“Stop teasing her already.” Jeongyeon laughed as she placed her arm around Sana’s shoulders.

“Aaah! Why are you sweaty?” Sana took a step away from Jeongyeon. The latter pouted and slumped her shoulders.

“Jaebum oppa and I have been running around the campus. I’ve told you about this already.”

“Ah. Right. The track meet. That’s next week, _kurichi? (Isn’t it?)_ ” Sana asked, to which Jeongyeon nodded with an enthusiastic nod.

Sana then clung to Jeongyeon’s arm, “it’s okay if you’re sweaty, you still smell nice.” Then buried her face on her shoulder.

I seriously don’t know how to feel about it.

“Ah, right.” Jeongyeon seemed to remember something, then faced her girlfriend, “Sana-ya.”

Sana let go of her arm and stared back at her, “Yes?”

“Why haven’t you told Mina about Nayeon?”

Sana scrunched her nose, “what about her?”

“Her reputation here in the campus.” Jeongyeon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Ahhh. Her reputation, right.” She then shrugged, “Well, I don’t think it’s particularly worth mentioning.”

 _Ugh. I couldn’t take this anymore._ “What is it? Can you please just tell me?”

They both looked at me at the same time before Jeongyeon decided she’ll spill it out.

“If Jaebum is known for being “Ice King” in this campus, Im Nayeon is known for being “Four-Four Nayeon.”

“Eh?” _What kind of nickname is that?_

Before I could ask what’s in my head, Jeongyeon proceeded on explaining. “Nayeon dated a lot of guys here in the University, probably atleast one for each degree…”

Sana nodded in agreement, “right. And most of them are really popular. _Jinjja._ Like that guy from the College of Business…”

“Eunwoo, Eunwoo.”

“Aaaa. Cha Eunwoo. That guy, daebak…”

“YAH!” Jeongyeon snapped at her girlfriend.

“Oh. Mianhe. It’s just that, he’s really dreamy. If he’s a girl, I’d totally date him.”

Jeongyeon’s face looks like she’s unsure if she should take offense with what her girlfriend said or if she’d laugh at it. She opted for the latter. “You didn’t even consider the option of being straight?”

Sana pouted. “Wae? I think he would be better looking as a girl. He’s tall, his face is small, has thick lashes, nice bone structure—”

“ _Arraseo, arraseo._ ” Jeongyeon interrupted.

Chae Eunwoo. How could I not know about him, when he’s the face of the University? The brochures they give out during the freshmen orientation has his face plastered on it. Even the Welcome banner at the school lobby, along with the other equally good looking students. He’s even a part-time model for famous brands.

I blinked. “So what does that have to do with her nickname?”

“Four months, four weeks.” Jeongyeon held up both her hands with her two thumbs folded.

“She never had a relationship that lasted for more than four months,” she closed the fingers on her left hand,

“And she was never single for more than four weeks.” she continued. Making a fist with her other hand. “That’s four-four Nayeon for you.”

 _I see._ I don’t really know what to make of the information they just gave me. It’s like my mind feels sluggish and there’s a weird unsettling feeling at the pit of my stomach. Then I heard it grumble.

Not my stomach. Jeongyeon’s.

“Oh right. I’m supposed to be meeting Momo at the cafeteria for lunch.” She snapped her fingers and pointed at both of us. “Have you both eaten? _Bap mokja. (Let’s eat.)_ ” She offered with a nod.

“ _Jamkkanmanyo (wait a minute),_ ” I had my eyebrows furrowed and my lips pursed.

“Unnie, if you’re already about to eat lunch with Momo, why did you take Nayeon-unnie’s food?” I tried my best not to sound pissed-off.

She just stared at me with a blank expression on her face. “She’s not going to eat it anyway,”

_Okay. I’m offended. I know she doesn’t like me the way I like her but—_

Jeongyeon continued, “She doesn’t eat Tuna. She hates it.”

_Oh._

_\---_

**_THAT NIGHT: TWO YEARS AGO…_ **

[NAYEON’S POV]

“EH??? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Momo is screaming at my ear, her voice getting drowned by the blasting speakers. _Seriously, why is it too loud?_

I took a deep breath, “I said… I’LL JUST GRAB US A DRINK! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?” It felt like my vocal chords are getting ripped off.

“ _ARRASEO, ARRASEO. (Okay, okay.)_ I’LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE AFTER I FINISH THIS.” she grinned at me as she took gnawed another bite of jokbal and took a sip from her third can of beer. She clearly didn’t hear me. _And seriously, who orders her own jokbal at at a party??_

I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the bar. Jeongyeon is out of sight anyway, so maybe I could have a few shots. I’m still bummed by the fact that they dragged me in this party but not let me drink.

> _I picked up the phone at the third ring. “Yeobosseo? (Hello?)”_
> 
> _“Unnie! We’re are you?” Jeongyeon’s voice was too loud even through the earpiece. Jinjja._
> 
> _I could even hear Momo’s voice at the background, “Did she say yes? Is she on her way?”_
> 
> _“Aish! She just picked up. Calm down. Aigoo—Yeobosseo, unnie? Where are you?” she repeated._
> 
> _“I’m on my way back to the dorm—”_
> 
> _“You don’t have classes tomorrow, right?” she immediately asked._
> 
> _“Wae-yo? Are you inviting me to a party?” I teased._
> 
> _“Oh. How did you know?”_
> 
> _My eyes widen, “Seriously? Where?” I seriously thought I’d be able to party and drink when I enter the University, like those college kids I see in movies. But it’s completely opposite. The last time I was able to drink was that summer break before entering college. When Momo and Jeongyeon surprised me at my dorm room and brought soju that Jeongyeon stole from her mom’s restaurant. That’s it. Everyone’s too preoccupied with studying, and honestly, so did I. It’s only been months but my stress levels are already off the roof. ‘I need this,’ I told myself._
> 
> _“Just head over at Momo’s house, we’ll meet you there, arraseo?” Jeongyeon said before clicking off the phone._

Then when we arrived at the destination, street are already packed with cars but we were able to find a decent parking spot behind a lamp post. As soon as I pulled the hand-break they told me that I’m not allowed to drink because I need to drive them home.

 _Seriously. I love them but sometimes, I also hate them so much. Especially Yoo Jeongyeon._ I thought to myself as I poured Tequila in three shot glasses, drizzling salt at its ream and cutting small chunks of lemon left at the chopping board. One shot glass in hand and a slice of lemon in the other, I could already feel my mouth water in anticipation. I smiled to myself as swigged the first glass to my lips, my mouth is immediately filled with the salty, the sweet, and the bitter. Then following through by biting and sucking on the slice of lemon, the tangy and sour taste swirled inside, numbing and intensifying the keen burn I felt in that surrounds mouth and gliding down my throat. I felt like sucking air through my gritted teeth, then puffed it back through my mouth. I could already taste the giddiness to come, the fuzz of intoxication to begin after that third shot. As soon as I placed the shot glass on top of the table, I felt a hand grab my arm. My eyes darted to the person beside me and immediately felt my face fall upon seeing her.

“ _YAH! Unnie! Micheosso? (Are you crazy?)”_ Jeongyeon glared at me as she grip my arm.

“Aaargh. Jeongyeon-ah. Just let me drink, _jebal (please)_.” I started whining, I already know it’s not going to work with her but I still shoot my shot. “I promise I won’t drink much and I’ll sober up quickly.”

I filled my cheeks with air to make it extra puffy and pouted my lips.

She’s still glaring at me with that stern look in her face. “Ka. Go wash your face in the powder room.”

“Yah! Jinjja. No one gets drunk with just one shot.” I still haven’t told her, but I really needed a drink tonight. _But it’s not the right time…_

“Arraseo. Give me your keys. Go, drink. Finish that bottle if you like. I just won’t drink tonight so I could drive us all home safely.” She lifted her palm up and stared at me with deadpan expression in her face.

 _That’s not fair._ She’s clearly just guilt tripping me, but I also know Jeongyeon. She’s the type that would sacrifice her own happiness for other people, and I also want her to have fun tonight.

I bit my tongue. _Hajima. (Stop it.)_ I told myself.

“Fine. I won’t drink anymore. I promise. Go have fun and stop following me around.” I scoffed at her and smiled. But I meant what I said, and Jeongyeon trusts my promises. I gave her the two shot glasses I prepared.

“Now, drink this with someone. _Ka._ _(Go)_ ” I slapped her bum as she walks away from me, holding the glasses in both hands. I watched her awkwardly scan the room with her eyes as she stood at the corner, her back at the archway from the kitchen to the living room.

Then I saw a girl with long pink-dyed hair approach her. She had her face turned against me but I could see Jeongyeon’s face instantly light up upon seeing her. I watched as she handed her the drink I made. I feel like a proud parent.

But when our eyes meet, she looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed and motioned her head to the side. _Go away._ I could almost hear her voice in my head.

 _Arraseo, arraseo._ I walked slowly, bumping my shoulders against random people as I pass by, until I reached the powder room. I twisted the door knob but it was locked. I jiggled it a few times to no avail and decided to knock. There wasn’t any response. But I could see the light seeping through the door crack. Someone is definitely in there. _Perhaps…_ I shook the idea out of my head. It’s none of my business whatever they do in there. _Maybe I just need to get some fresh air._

I wandered around the corridor, checking all the doors until I opened one that welcomed the midnight breeze. I was greeted by the metal stairs, it looks like it leads to the roof top. _Should I?_

_\---_

**_PRESENT_ **

[Mina’s POV]

We were scanning through entire cafeteria, searching for an empty seat.

“Momo told me she’ll be here in 5 minutes.” Jeongyeon informed us as she read through her phone. As I trailed my eyes across the hall, I found two familiar faces. Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung, another senior student. _Eh? Where’s Nayeon?_

I nudged Jeongyeon and she immediately saw them, too. Upon seeing the empty seats beside them, she strided towards them. Sana and I followed.

“Oppa!” Jeongyeon called out to them.

“Oh. Jeongyeon-ah!” the two greeted her with a huge smile, leaving the bowls of bibimbap in front of them.

“I thought you went here with Nayeon, where is she?” she immediately asked.

Sana whispered to Jeongyeon as she put her arm around mine, “We’ll get our food.”

To which Jeongyeon responded with a nod as she sat beside the two.

“She left right after buying food, she said she needed to go to class early.” Jaebum’s answer to Jeongyeon made me stop from my tracks.

“What did she get?” it’s not really my style to interject in other people’s conversation but I just couldn’t help myself for some reason.

He tried to remember as he mixed his bowl, “just a bottle of Vita500 and a pouch of tuna sandwich.”

Jeongyeon caught me staring at her and shrugged, **“maybe her preference changed?”**

I felt Sana tugging my arm. Dragging me away from them towards the line leading to the serving area.

“Yah. _Hajima._ I know what you’re thinking. Stop it. Stop doing this to yourself. We already talked about this, didn’t we? It’s never going to happen, Mina.” her words stung. Sana stared at me with eyes filled with concern. There weren’t any secrets between us and she knew almost everything that happened between Nayeon and I. _Almost._

“Don’t worry, I’m not thinking about it.” I smiled. For the first time in a while, I found myself lying again from her.

How can I not think about it when it’s only thoughts of her that fills my head most days? For two long years, I’ve waited. I’ve waited for a chance, no matter how small. And for some reason I never lost hope even if it seemed impossible, even when the odds weren’t in my favour.

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. _I’ll take my chances._

**[[cue music: Wait - Over October]](https://open.spotify.com/track/0NXLFkWYMId14HVJucEg3P?si=9v4rELyjTRKQVOhshUU_gA) **


	3. That Memory

**[Mina’s POV]**

“Are you listening?” Sana’s voice rang loudly in my ear. Her face is just too close to mine.

“Eh? Ah… yes. Yes, I was—am. I’m listening.” I stumbled through my words as I looked away from Nayeon, who’s sitting at the far end of the long study table. She has airpods plugged in both ears and her face buried on top of a thick book. Flipping through the pages with a scrunched up nose to stop her eyeglasses from falling. Her specs started sliding down her nose again. She scrunched her nose a little higher, lifting her head back in an attempt to wiggle her glasses back to place.

She’s a stubborn one. _And I like that about her._ I felt the urge to fix her glasses for her, an urge ought to be fought nonetheless.

I’ve been in the library for more than four hours now, making some final run-throughs with my text books and notes. Sana arrived two hours ago, followed by Jeongyeon an hour later, dragging Nayeon with her.

> Jeongyeon is pushing Nayeon with one hand and holding her pile of books in the other. Nayeon’s hushed whines still conveys her annoyance deeply, “Yah! I told you I was perfectly fine reading in the cafeteria.” As she rolls her eyes at Jeongyeon, her gaze landed on mine. Our eyes locked for a few seconds before I stretched the corner of my lips as I slightly bowed my head to greet her. She gave me a polite smile as she took her seat at the end of the table. Three chairs away from me.

“So we’ll be staying at your house.” Sana snapped me back to reality.

“Sure—Wait. What?” _Okay, I wasn’t really listening. At all._

“I knew it.” She narrowed her eyes, showing me a disproving look.

“ _Mianhe. (Sorry)_ I just spaced out for a few seconds. I was thinking of my final exam later.” I lied.

“Ah. Right it’s your last day,” she bought it, “ugh. I still have one tomorrow.”

First week of December. For Freshmen and Sophomores like us, it’s Fall semester’s finals week. But for upperclassmen like Nayeon unnie, it’s just the beginning of their three-week long struggle. With their research papers, defense, and back-to-back examinations. Even Jeongyeon who’s always giving Nayeon a hard time know well enough not to bother her that much.

She scoffed at me, “Anyway, as I was saying, Ms. Myoui. Jeongyeon’s uncle already agreed to let us stay in his house from my birthday until New Year.” Sana reiterated.

I bit my lip. I feel a little guilty for not paying attention. _Mianhe._ I nodded instead.

Sana’s birthday, 29th of December. And just like last year, she’ll be celebrating it with me and Jeongyeon. I can’t help but smile fondly as I watch her talk animatedly, explaining how, since the house we'll be staying at has a garden rooftop, we should just grill barbecue and drink outside all night.

_Our dear Satang, our ray of sunshine._

She acts all excited that she could finally get drunk and party all she wants, but I know how she really feels. No matter how strict her parents are, she misses them badly. _Just like I do._

Her parents migrated back to Japan after she graduated high school since her dad was offered a better opportunity back in Osaka. And a few months after, mine also did, but the difference in our situation is that I still have my older brother with me here in Korea. We both live in our respective dorms but we make sure to see each other at least once a week. Sana, on the other hand, is an only child. She had an option to go back with them as well but she opted to study in Korea.

Studying Medicine in Yonsei University is our shared dream.

 _“We’re in this together, arraseo?”_ I remember her saying, with tears streaming down her cheeks in my graduation party.

“Yah. Nayeon-unnie,” Jeongyeon called her with chin resting on the table. She has a pile of books in front of her, I haven’t seen her open one ever since she got here. “Are you bringing your boyfriend?”

_Wait. She’s going, too?_

Nayeon looked up from her book, finally fixing her eyeglass using her right hand.

“Which boyfriend?” she sounded so oblivious.

I blinked.

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow, “of course the one you’re dating now. Jaebum-oppa.”

Nayeon shook her head and gave her a wry laugh. “I broke up with him two weeks ago.”

Sana and I just sat there, pretending not to listen at their conversation.

Jeongyeon dramatically hoisted her upper body and pressed her palms on the table. “Two weeks and you haven’t told me? Waa. Jinjja. I thought I was your bestfrie—” she looks like she’s been hit by a sudden realization. “ _Jamkkanman. (Hold on.)_ Two weeks? That was before the track meet!”

Jeongyeon gasped, “You’re the reason we lost!”

“Oh shut up!” Nayeon scoffed at her, “the dude is fine. You’re the reason you guys lost. I can’t believe they let a turtle race.”

“Yah. I’m not a turtle. The team calls me Ostrich because I’m fast.”

“Ani. They call you that because you look like one.” Nayeon stuck her tongue out at Jeongyeon.

They’ll just continue bickering all day if we don’t cut them off.

“So unnie... you’re single right now, kurichi?” Sana interrupted.

“Wae-yo? Are you going to leave this doofus and date me instead if I say yes?” Nayeon answered flirtatiously, taking the opportunity to annoy Jeongyeon even further.

 _Did she just bat her lashes on my best-friend?_ It’s the first time I saw Sana flustered.

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue, “YAH! Don’t use your lines on my girlfriend. Reserve that to your boys.” 

“I don’t even need to use my lines, my pretty face is enough.” Nayeon may sound a little conceited.

_I mean she is._

But she’s not lying, though. Just one smile and she has all the guys easily swooning after her.

“But I might bring someone at your party. I’m just not sure which one.” she smirked naughtily.

“Ugh. You’re seriously dating more than one person? During exam week? Why do you even bother?” Jeongyeon shook her head.

“Why should I resist? They’re both really cute.”

“So who are the unlucky bastards?”

“Lee Minhyuk and Taecyeon oppa.”

“Taecyeon? You mean Assistant-Professor Ok Taecyeon?” Sana chimed in.

Nayeon shrugged, then nodded.

_“Daebaaaaak...”_

“Yah! Isn’t that illegal?” Jeongyeon protested.

“ _Wae-yo?_ First of all, I’m not a minor anymore. I’m in College. Not High School. And more importantly, he’s not even from my department.”

He might not be in Nayeon’s department, but he’s in mine. He’s my professor in Molecular Biology.

 _My favourite professor._ I even noted to myself.

I stood up. _I don’t need to hear any of this._ “I-I’ll just go to the restroom.”

For the first time, I didn’t even look at Nayeon before leaving, I just started walking towards the nearest exit.

\- - -

**[11 months ago]**

**Apgujeong High School Graduation Day.**

The winter chill still found its way inside my thick coat. I wiggled my sleeves, trying to shake off the cold. But I don’t mind even if my face is starting to get numb. Any excuse to grab a warm cup of Americano on our way home, it’s fine by me.

Kai oppa and I just got out of the gymnasium after the three-hour long ceremony. We had our mom on video call, too. She took a day-off from work just so she could live-stream the graduation rites, which I found unnecessary but sweet at the same time. Dad, however, is currently in the middle of a brain surgery. Chief Resident Myoui is one of Japan’s most prolific neurosurgeon. His job always comes first. _Always._

 _Gwenchanha-yo_. _(It's fine.)_ I know he’ll give me a call later.

A lot of students and families flocked the halls. I even came across Jihyo and Dahyun earlier. We snapped a bunch of pictures with my Polaroid camera, my brother’s graduation gift for me.

“Minari,” my brother called, “I’ll just talk to Coach Park. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Kai oppa is also an alumni of this school, while Jihyo's dad is the football team's coach for the last 15 years.

“Arraseo. I’ll just walk around here.” I nodded. “Just call if you can’t find me.”

I watched Kai oppa’s burly figure grew smaller and smaller as he walked away from me.

I then turned towards the baseball field. Deciding to just sit at the bleachers one last time, the one place in the school I often find myself spending a lot of time, sometimes with a book on hand, and always with my earphones in both ears. People watching, sunset chasing, and often just spacing out, day dreaming.

Walking around the school grounds for the last time feels surreal. Everyone wearing their thermal jackets on top of their uniforms, clutching the flowers their loved ones gave, striking poses in front of their cameras. A final memorabilia from a finished chapter in their lives. It’s bitter-sweet, really. The feeling of excitement and nostalgia.

**“Mitaaaaang!!!”** I could see a familiar face waving from a distance, with a wide, genuinely sweet smile that I haven’t seen in a while. She’s holding a bouquet of flowers with her outstretched arm.

“Sana-ya!” I waved back, I’ve never been this excited to see someone my entire life.

She started running towards me, with her relatively tall girlfriend right behind her. She paused mid-way and excitedly threw the bouquet at Jeongyeon.

With arms wide open, we greeted each other with a hug. Long, tight, familiar. A hug that sends warmth throughout your entire being.

“ _Chukhae,_ _(Congratulations,)_ darling!” She rubbed her palms at my back. _This feels nice._

“ _Arigato,_ honey.” My voice sounded a little muffled as half of my face is nested on her shoulder.

She gave me a light peck on the cheek before letting go, giggling like a little girl.

Chuckling myself, I then diverted my eyes to Jeongyeon unnie, who’s beaming widely at me.

“ _Chukhae,_ Mina!” she said as she handed me the bouquet. A mix of roses and carnations.

“ _Gomapseumnida, (Thank you)_ unnie.” This must cost a fortune, I thought.

“ _Aish. Jinjja. (Seriously.)_ I already told you a hundred times to drop the formalities with me,” she laughed.

I smiled coyly. She’s just 5 months older than me, and Sana, 3. But since they were both born the year preceding to mine, in Korea they’re regarded as a year older than me.

I don’t mind dropping formalities with Sana since we grew up together anyway, but it’s just _different_ with Jeongyeon unnie.

“Sana told me that you’ll be studying at Yonsei, too. Congratulations! _Daebak._ I guess I’ll see you around the campus.” She grinned, both hands on her pocket and shoulders raised like a little kid.

Sana automatically linked her arms with Jeongyeon’s.

I nodded, smiling. “I can’t wait for that, unnie. Please show me around and take good care of me.”

She pulled one hand out of her pocket and raised her thumb “ _Danghyunaji! (Of course!)_ I—”

“Of course, I’ll take care of you!” Sana interrupted, letting go of Jeongyeon’s arm and clinging to mine.

_Our jealous Satang. Neomu Kyeopta (Very cute)_

“Sana-ya, I still remember that incident.” I snickered. “You getting lost in the campus on your second week doesn’t really leave a good impression.”

She let go of me and went straight back to her girlfriend's arms. “Well, I still think that it was just meant to happen,” she pouted, “if I didn't get lost that day, I wouldn’t meet this pretty lady right here.”

She gave Jeongyeon and cute smile and a wink, to which the receiver pretended to roll her eyes at but couldn’t help the twitching of her lips, I'm quite certain that she's fighting a smile. They look cute together.

> Their first encounter at the university is like something that's straight out of a romantic comedy film. Jeongyeon seeing Sana at their Department’s lobby, slumped at the foot of the stairs, bawling her eyes out. The Japanese wasted two hours trying to look for the right building and finally gave up when the heel of her shoe broke off. Jeongyeon despite having a class to attend to, decided to ditch it to help Sana out. She offered to show her where her next classes are and even lent Sana her extra pair of sneakers, then realizing that they share the same shoe size. **230.**
> 
> The following day, Sana gave back Jeongyeon’s sneakers. Insisting that she should return the favor by buying Jeongyeon a meal at the cafeteria. An offer Jeongyeon didn’t hesitate to take her up on. They spent the whole afternoon chattering. About their childhood, adjusting to the University life, their high school days. That’s when Jeongyeon figured out that she’d met Sana a few months back. Her hair was just different back then, looking a little different at this lighting and outfit, but it was definitely her. The half-drunk girl that approached her with the line _“How you ‘doin?”._ She really is the girl that kissed her on their senior house party after she offered her a shot of tequila. The one she failed to ask the number.
> 
> Sana realized the same thing, too. Suddenly, everything was different and the rest is history.

Sana is the type of person that believes in Destiny. That you can’t force anything from happening nor stop them. It’s just the way the world works.

Kind of a backwards belief for an aspiring doctor. A belief we sadly do not share.

For me, nothing is truly written in the stars. We create our own destiny. It’s a belief I’m firm about and is about to be tested in a few seconds.

“Jeongyeon-ah!” I heard a familiar voice, calling out from behind. A voice I only heard once but I surprisingly found imprinted in my brain.

 ** _“See you in two years,”_** those words still ring in my ear.

I turned and saw her, that lopsided smile, full cheeks and those bunny teeth.

**_We met sooner than expected, Im Nayeon._ **

\- - -

**[Sana’s POV]**

**I’m still a little mad at Jeongyeon.**

I told her that we’re going at my best friend’s graduation but she still brought Nayeon with her. I still remembered our conversation after we met at the campus’ gate.

> “Mianhe, Sana-ya. She had to escape that guy that’s been pestering her for days. that’s why she needed me as an excuse.”Jeongyeon immediately put her arm around my shoulder, apologizing in a hushed tone.
> 
> “Why you? What about Momo?” I glared at her.
> 
> “She’s having her winter classes. She needed to catch up on the subjects she failed last semester.” She explained.
> 
> _Ugh. And we’re supposed to have a date after this. I think she forgot that it’s our 100 th day._ I was about to sulk a little more when her hand slid down from my shoulder down to my hand and it felt like she slipped something on my finger. I looked at it. It’s a ring.
> 
> “Happy 100th day, _jagiya._ ” she had a boyish grin on her face and my heart just melted. How can I resist her? Well, I guess we can celebrate another day.

Nayeon walked towards us, clutching two bottles of Vita500 on both hands.

“ _Yeogi. (Here.)_ ” She handed one to Jeongyeon.

“ _Ah. Gomabda. (Thank you)_ ” Jeongyeon immediately twisted the cap and Nayeon was quick to snatch it back from her hand without spilling.

“YAH!” Jeongyeon's protest was ineffective.

Nayeon then handed her the unopened one. “This one’s yours. Thanks for opening mine.” She smiled mischievously as she took a sip from the bottle.

 _“Agh. Jinjja._ You're unbelievable _”_ Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at her friend.

“ _Ah. Chukhae,_ Mina!” Nayeon finally congratulated Mina, who’s been silently watching the two friends’ interaction the whole time.

“Oh. _Kamsahamnida, (Thank you,) unnie._ ” Mina pursed her lips. She sometimes does that when she’s nervous.

I'm aware of what happened between them at our senior party last year. At first I was excited for her when she told me about it. Even more so when I found out that Nayeon is Jeongyeon’s closest friend. But after getting to know her well, I kind of felt bad for Mina. She fell for the straight girl who probably didn’t even recall what happened that night.

“Nayeon unnie, you forgot to give Mina a gift!” I decided to tease, to lighten-up the mood.

“Oh. A gift. Right.” Nayeon blinked and once again, snatched the bottled drink Jeongyeon was attempting to open.

“YAH!”

She offered it to Mina with both hands, “ _Yeogi. Chukhae! (Here. Congratulations!)_ ”

Mina was stunned. Nayeon stared at her with a straight face. Then both of them burst out of laughter.

Nayeon gave Jeongyeon back her drink. Still laughing. “ _Mianhe, (I’m sorry)_ Mina. I’ll give you your gift another time.”

Mina shook her head, “ _Gwenchanha, (it’s fine)_ unnie.” She looks embarrassed.

“A graduation kiss would be fine.” I couldn’t help but suggest.

They all turned their heads towards me with aghast expressions on their faces. _Okay, I guess that was a bad joke._

Jeongyeon particularly, her eyes were wide in terror. Like I just cursed at her.

“ _Wae-yo?_ I was just kidd—”

“ _Arraseo._ ” It took Nayeon three long strides until she’s three inches away from Mina. With her back against Jeongyeon and I, we both watched in slow motion as she cupped Mina’s face and tilted her head as she pressed her lips on Mina's face.

**_What the fuck?_ **

She took a step back and faced us like nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Mina is clearly dumbfounded. Her face as red as the flowers she’s clutching.

“Was it on the lips?” I asked.

Nayeon has a smug look on her face and a mischievous smirk on her lips, “ _Ani, ani. (No, no.)_ I’ll leave it to your imagination.”

“Oh, come on!” Jeongyeon grunted.

Mina fanned herself. Mouthing _Omo._

_**What the fuck?** _

I screamed internally once again.

\- - -

**[Mina’s POV: Present]**

I couldn’t help but smile as I stared at the vending machine outside the restroom.

 _Vita500. That bottled drink reminded me of something._ I bit my lip.

I pulled out my wallet, deciding I should buy one for me and one for Nayeon unnie. As I pulled out my money, a Polaroid picture fell off on the floor.

_Clumsy._

I was about to pick it up when a hand suddenly appeared in view, reaching out for it instead.

_It’s Nayeon unnie._

****

****

> **_Rewind 11 months ago_ **
> 
> _Nayeon and I were sitting at the second row of the bleachers. Watching Jeongyeon and Sana run around the baseball field._
> 
> _Clutching the Polaroid camera that’s sitting on my lap. I gathered the courage to ask her the question._
> 
> _“Nayeon unnie…”_
> 
> _“Hmm?”_
> 
> _I bit my lip. She turned her head towards me, with a sweet smile on her lips._
> 
> _“Can we please take a picture?”_

“ _ **Wah! Daebak!** _I can’t believe you still have this.” Nayeon looks genuinely astonished as she stared at the picture of us: Me, smiling coyly in front of the camera, trying not to show how my heart is racing as she rests her arm on my shoulder. While Nayeon’s smile on the other hand shined like the moon did that night, it shined like no bright city light could ever dim them.

“I’m quite sentimental with pictures.” I just said as she handed it back to me.

“Nayeon-ah!” a man’s voice called out.

He has a thick wavy hair, high cheekbones, strong up-turned eyes, and broad shoulders.

“Oh, Minhyuk oppa!”

So this is the other guy Nayeon is dating. I fought the urge to sigh as he approached us, his full focus on Nayeon.

“ _Kaja? (Let’s go?)_ ” He grabbed the pile of books that Nayeon was cradling in her arm.

“Oh, thank you.” Then she turned towards me, “I’ll go ahead, Mina. Good luck on your exams later. _Hwaiting!_ ” she smiled like she really meant it.

I stretched my lips into a smile, but I’m not quite sure if it reached my eyes. “ _Gomabda (Thank you)_ , unnie.”

They turned their back on me.

This time, I tried not to watch her walk away. Instead, I fixed my focus on the Polaroid film.

Staring at Nayeon unnie’s poisonously sweet smile.

I flipped it over and read the note I’ve written at the back:

> **02/22/15**
> 
> **With Nayeon unnie who made me blush when she kissed me on the lips.** _  
> _

**[[Cue music: She - Dodie Clarke]](https://open.spotify.com/track/45h4w81P5iJJTSeR0jJUQ8?si=gT8xcYulQG6jI7yAhVEo3Q) **


	4. That Other Night

**[MINA’S POV]**

**“Your turn.”**

Nayeon squeezed in her third bag at the left side of the compartment to leave enough room for mine. She smiled at me.

“Ah. _Ne. Kamsaheyo, unnie. (Yes. Thank you)_ ” I awkwardly smiled back as I slid my backpack inside the trunk. It’s stuffed with our bags and a large cooler box filled with frozen meat and fresh seafood from the restaurant Jeongyeon’s parents own.

She really went all out for Sana’s birthday this year. From the accommodation, food, and transportation. We could have easily taken the train to Itaewon but she practically begged her eldest sister to let her borrow her car for a couple of days. They struck a deal with Jeongyeon agreeing to do her sister’s laundry for two weeks. It’s a 5-seater metallic red Hyundai cross-over, a 2015 model but still looks brand new. Seungyeon unnie barely uses it since her boyfriend always fetches her to and from work.

I was about to close the trunk when Nayeon grabbed my arm.

 _Wae gurae?_ I was disconcerted.

With my hand on the compartment door and her warm hand clutching my arm, we stared at each other for a few seconds. I can feel my heart already starting to skip a beat. _Seriously_ _. Why is her hand so warm... in this weather?_

“I’ll do it.” She said as she let of of my arm.

“A-arraseo… (Okay)” I mumbled as I take my hand off the handle. My fingers grazed on hers, sending a mild surge of electricity from our hands that coursed through our bodies. It momentarily startled us.

“ _Ottoke?_ Ms. Myoui, why are you so static?” she laughed.

I can feel my cheeks burning. _Did she just call me Ms. Myoui? Ottoke?_

“Yah! You two.” Jeongyeon is glaring at us through the rear view mirror, “are you planning to get in anytime soon or should I just leave you both?”

“Oh. Is that an option? Because I’m still really sleepy righ—”

“Ugh. Just get in, you pabo.”

“Arraseo, arraseo!” Nayeon rolled her eyes as she finally closed the trunk.

I walked ahead of her, opening the backseat door for us, and tried to steal a glance at her before getting in only to get caught off guard when I saw her staring back at me.

I immediately averted my eyes but I was able to catch a glimpse of her curled-up lips.

 _Did she just smirk? At me? What—ugh. Hajima (stop it), Myoui. You’re just imagining things._ I gritted my teeth as I scooted in the backseat and Nayeon unnie followed, immediately closing the door behind her.

With the boxes of alcohol and snacks beside me, there isn’t enough space between her and I. _Great._

Our arms are lightly pressed against each other. I’ve always thought that I would’ve enjoyed such close proximity with her but for some reason, it made me tense up. _Wae-yo? (Why?) Why am I feeling this way?_

I clenched my jaw once again.

“Satang, can you please turn down the heater?” I asked Sana whose sitting at the passenger seat.

“Oh. It’s already on low, Mitang.” She looked at me with a concerned expression on her face, “is it too hot in there?”

Jeongyeon turned her head towards me as she put on her seat-belt. “Ah. Minari, your face is all red.”

I immediately covered my cheeks.

“Just turn it off in the meantime.” Nayeon suggested. I didn’t even look at her but I could somewhat see her in my peripheral vision. She's smiling. _Wae-yo?_

I clutched the hem of my sweater as the car started moving.

**[Nayeon’s POV]**

We arrived at the destination faster than I thought. Well, I haven’t really noticed how long the car ride was since I’ve been sleeping the whole time. I stretched my back as soon as we hopped out of the car and looked around. This side of Itaewon is just like how a typical Seoul neighbourhood looks like. The street we parked at is a wide two lane road that gradually slopes down towards the main street. I checked my wrist watch, it’s 7:00 A.M.

 _Aish. Jinjja._ I still can’t believe Jeongyeon convinced me to wake up earlier than when I normally do even when I have classes.

> _“Yeoboseo? (Hello?) UNNIE!” Jeongyeon’s loud voice blaring out of your phone’s earpiece is not the best way to wake up in the morning. “Wake up! I’ll pick you up in two hours.”_
> 
> _Seriously, “Yoo Jeongyeon! It’s fucking 4:30! JEBAL. (PLEASE.) LET ME SLEEP.” I whined, eyes both shut._
> 
> _“YAH! WAKE UP ALREADY! You take at least thirty minutes to get out of bed, another thirty to eat breakfast and at least an hour to take a bath and prepare your stuff. Jinjja. You’re so slow.” She whined back._
> 
> _Okay, fair enough. She knows my routine. But still. “AISH! I just won’t take a bath now. I’ll just wash up at your uncle’s house later. And I already prepared my things last night. Call me again in an hour.” I hang up the phone before she could even say another word and covered my face with a pillow._
> 
> _Aish. I sat up, annoyed. I couldn’t sleep anymore. Seriously, Yoo Jeongyeon. You’re a dead meat._

The house is actually a three storey apartment building. Jeongyeon’s uncle, the building owner, occupies the whole third floor: a three-bedroom unit which has its own garden deck.

It’s not too far from Apgujeong, the district we grew up in, but since the family that lives here is on vacation trip to Jeju, it’s a more ideal location to spend the next three days instead of back home since we have the whole house to ourselves.

The exterior façade of the building has a rustic look to it, cladded with red clay bricks with hues that varies from russet to autumnal browns, its large French windows piled in straight rows, underlined by plant boxes with lush greens draping down of it, like a pocket forest in the concrete jungle. In the middle of the twenty meter frontage is a four meter wide open hall that leads up to the apartment units. The first and second floor has four doors each. Two adjacent and two facing each other, separated by the wide hallway and a staircase that leads up to the third level.

I was about to grab my bags from the trunk but Jeongyeon insisted we bring up the boxes and the cooler first so we can set up at the rooftop garden before lunch time. I stuck my tongue out at her. She can be a bit bossy at times, but since it’s her girl’s special day today and she made a lot of effort to make sure everything is perfect, I’m letting this slide. Just this once.

“Mina-ya, can you help me with this?” I know I won’t be able to carry this box by myself three floors up.

“A-y-yes. Sure, unnie.” She sounded startled by the sound of my voice.

 _Wae-yo?_ I watched her as she grabbed the other side of the cooler box. One hand gripping the handle and the other supporting its bottom.

 _“Kaja. (Let’s go.)”_ She glanced at me briefly, but avoided my eyes and immediately looked away. Then I noticed her pursing her lips.

_Wae gurae? (What’s wrong?)_

**[Mina’s POV]**

I gulped as I firmly grip on the box’s handle. _Why is she staring at me like that?_ I tried my best to avoid her eyes.

> **_25 minutes earlier…_ **
> 
> _“Sana-ya, can you send Momo the address?” Jeongyeon talked without keeping her eyes off the road, “just use my phone. She said she’ll be there tonight after she drops off her sister at the airport.”_
> 
> _“Arraseo.” Sana carefully took Jeongyeon’s phone out from the dashboard mount._
> 
> _“Ah, Minari.” Jeongyeon called me._
> 
> _“Ne, unnie?”_
> 
> _“Do you mind sharing the room with Momo? The house only has three rooms and Nayeon unnie doesn’t really like sharing her room with anyone. Especially Momo.” Our eyes briefly locked as I caught a glimpse of them through the rearview mirror._
> 
> _I nodded. “Ah. Sure. I don’t mind sharing a room with anyone—”_
> 
> _I felt something weigh down my shoulder. It’s Nayeon’s head. She already fell asleep._
> 
> _Ottoke?_
> 
> _At this distance, the scent of her perfume filled my nasal orifice._
> 
> _Peach Mango._
> 
> _The fruity scent is starting to intoxicate me, I closed my eyes._
> 
> _“Bogopa. (I’m hungry)”_
> 
> _I was so startled by her voice that I almost pushed her head away._
> 
> _I heard Jeongyeon chuckling from the front seat, “don’t mind her. She talks like that whenever she’s asleep,” she explained, “that’s why she doesn’t like sharing a room with anyone. Seriously, you can ask her anything when she’s sleeping and she’ll answer you truthfully.”_
> 
> _“Momo and I used to trick her a lot before,” she continued as she flicks the turn signal and steered the wheel, “we used to ask her where she hid her snacks or what present she wants for her birthday. And she answers every single time.” Her shoulders shook as she sniggers._
> 
> _“Yah! Neomuhae. (You’re mean.) You cheaters.” Sana commented, but still couldn’t help but laugh herself._
> 
> _I stared at her hand that fell palm side up into my lap, trying my best not to move an inch, in fear to disturb her sound slumber while her head rests comfortably on my shoulder._
> 
> _I’m tempted to ask her one thing. Jeongyeon and Sana are talking in the front seat, they’re already in their own conversation bubble. Maybe they won’t hear me if I speak softly?_
> 
> _“Unnie?” I whispered, “Did you ev—”_
> 
> _“Please don’t ask me.” Her whispered tone matched mine._
> 
> _What? Is she not asleep?_
> 
> _I was frozen stiff from where I’m sitting. Ottoke?_

Carefully watching our steps, we finally reached the last step of the two flight of stairs. It led to a waiting area with a neatly laid Spanish tiles flooring, walls brilliantly white with new paint, perfectly framed by the painted wooden baseboard and crown moulding. An intricate pattern that continued to the door and window jamb. We placed the boxes at one side as Nayeon took a seat on the lounge chair beside Sana. I decided to just stand, leaning against the stair’s handrail as I watch Jeongyeon stand behind the yellow door, rummaging her pockets for the keys.

She knocked at the door twice. “ _Annyeong!_ _(Hello!)_ Can someone open the door please?”

“Yah. Stop being silly and just open the door!” Sana giggled.

Jeongyeon slowly tilted her head and faced her girlfriend, wide-eyed and looking horrified. “I couldn’t find the keys.”

Sana gasped, covering her mouth. “ _Ottoke?_ ” She then pouted.

Nayeon stood up with an incredulous look on her face, “Yoo Jeongyeon, I swear to God if you d—”

“Aish. Okay okay. I have it!” Jeongyeon scoffed, pulling out the house keys from her back pocket and slipping it through the keyhole. But instead of twisting the door knob, she took a step back and carried one of the boxes.

“ _Jagiya,_ can you open the door for me?” she said, grinning like a kid at Sana.

“Arraseo, sweetie.” Sana is in a chirpy mood and not even any of her girlfriend’s antics could irritate her. Not like Nayeon who’s starting to act like a grumpy old person at one side. _But she still looks cute being annoyed like that._ I thought to myself.

**[Sana’s POV]**

**POP!**

Confetti started flying everywhere. It was like pixie dust thrown mid-air, swirling above me like a glorious cloud until gravity made them fall. Slowly, showering me with what felt like a bright glittery magic. _Am I dreaming?_

And as they fell out of view, smiling faces appeared right in front of my eyes. Faces I haven’t seen in quite a while. Some are holding balloons, some already pulled their party poppers, and the others are blowing their lungs out with their kazoos.

 _Omo._ I was frozen at the doorway, still trying to process everything that’s happening.

Then they all started singing, led by Jeongyeon who passed by me from behind, then turning towards me, carrying a strawberry cake with lit-up sparkles on top.

“ _Saengil chukha hamnida… Saengil chukha hamnida…_ (Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…)”

Jeongyeon, Mina, Nayeon. Our other friends from high school: Jihyo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu.

Everyone is here. Ottoke?

“ _Saranghaneun uri Sana… SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA!_ (Our beloved Sana… Happy birthday to you!)”

**[Jeongyeon’s POV]**

Everyone sang and clapped.

“ _Saengil chukhae, uri Satang. (Happy birthday, our Satang.)”_ I watch as tears started budding Sana’s eyes, her lips quiver lightly as she fights to hold back her tears. _Neomu yeppeo._ _(So pretty.)_

I would never want to see her cry but at this moment all I could think of is how beautiful she is, staring at me like that.

A single tear slid down from her warm, butterscotch eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down to her rosy cheeks. Her shoulders heaved and she bit her lower lip as let out a quiet whimper. _Ottoke?_

Nayeon instinctively grabbed the cake from my hands and I immediately wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close and gently rubbing her back, stroking the back of her hair.

“Mianhe.” I whispered to as her face was burrowed on my shoulder.

I felt her head shake at my chest. “Ani,” she whispered back, “I’m just really happy. _Jeongmal. (Really.)”_

She pulled away from me and giggled as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. I pulled a handkerchief out of my back pocket and dabbed her cheeks that were soaked with liquid salt.

That smile. That bright smile that made me fall in love with her. The way her teeth are perfectly aligned, giving off a warm glow of happiness. Her smile is like a ray of sunshine, and I am sunburnt.

Every inch of my body is itching to press my lips against hers.

“Make a wish.” Nayeon’s voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

I cursed her silently.

“ _Pali! (Faster!)_ We’re running out of sparkles.”

**[Sana’s POV]**

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands, I don’t really have any wish I could think of.

 _Ani. There is._ I opened my eyes and stared at her face, Yoo Jeongyeon. My _pabo. (fool)_ Her smile never fails to send warmth throughout my entire being, always comforting, re-assuring. Promising.

I took a deep breath as I blew my candles out, my heart feels fuzzy inside.

Before I received everybody’s greetings, I glanced one final time at her, mouthing _gomawo. (Thank you.)_

**[Mina’s POV]**

I was the first one to greet Sana after Jeongyeon, followed by Nayeon who gave her a light peck on her cheek.

“Birthday kiss” she whispered mischievously, making Sana giggle. It somehow made me blush, perhaps it was because of that memory. I tried clearing my throat.

“Uri Satang!” Jihyo squeezed Sana’s body tightly with her arms.

“Sana’s Jihyo! I missed you! _Aigoo!”_

“Sana unnie!” Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Dahyun gave Sana a group hug.

The School Meal Club. I remember them calling themselves. The Apgujeong High’s Inseparable Musketeers.

Even now that Dahyun is studying in Seoul University, she never lost contact with the two. She even tutors the two during weekends since Chaeyoung and Tzuyu also targets to study in the same University she’s in. Just like how it was with Sana and I. _Kyeopta._

I introduced Nayeon to the rest of the group. And Nayeon being her charming self didn’t get any trouble getting along with her dongsaengs. They all adore her already.

Jeongyeon wrapped her arm around Sana’s waist and covered her eyes with the other hand. “I have one final surprise for you.”

She led her to the rooftop garden and we all followed, Nayeon walking closely behind me.

The deck is covered with patches of green. Faux turf seamlessly laid down the whole area, enclosed by a chest height concrete parapet, cladded by the same red tile bricks that wrapped the exterior walls from ground up. It reminds me of our backyard in Japan. It’s well decorated with clay pots filled with flowers, hydrangeas, chrysanthemums, roses, lilies. At one side, there’s a line of aluminium troughs filled with soil, vines creeping up to the metal mesh that’s bolted to the wall. String lights were tied on top of it and runs across the other end of the wall, parallel to one another, five feet away from each other.

At one corner of the dek was Jeongyeon’s surprise. She took her hand off Sana’s eyes and the latter immediately exclaimed as soon as she opened her eyes.

“Bouncy castle!” she let out a squeal then covered her mouth. We all laughed at how excited she was. She then flung her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck. I knew she would love this.

Jeongyeon asked me a few weeks ago if there is something that excites Sana like a little kid. This is the first thing that popped out of my mind. I smiled as I stare at the aerated fortress. Plush and bright. Just like how Sana is right now.

That’s also how we had the rest involved in Sana’s small celebration. We contacted Dahyun to ask her where her parents rented the bouncy castle that was used in her birthday back in her first year in high school. Full of embarrassment, she told me her parents actually bought it for her and let us borrow it for Sana’s birthday. Elated Jeongyeon decided to invite everyone over and in returned they offered to help set-up for the surprise party. They got here an hour earlier than us.

The day passed by swiftly and everyone is having fun. Jihyo and Nayeon, both taking up engineering courses were in a heavy topic about laws of thermodynamics while preparing food and drinking beer. Jeongyeon and I also took turns grilling barbecues while Sana and the School Meal Club are playing like children inside the bouncy castle.

As soon as dinner was over, Jihyo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu all bid their farewells, since most of them are going back to their hometowns to celebrate New Year.

We hailed a taxi to take them back to Apgujeong.

“Ah. I’m so happy.” Sana started snickering. She had quite a few already.

We’re both laying on our backs inside the bouncy castle while Jeongyeon and Nayeon went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and grab more beer and soju.

“Thank you, Mitang.” She said out of nowhere, “Jeongyeon told me you helped her a lot to pull this all out. I mean, this bouncy castle. Are you kidding me? _Daebak.”_ Still lying down, she tried bouncing herself off, causting the castle to jiggle like jello.

I laughed. “I didn’t really help that much. It’s all Jeongyeon who put in a lot of work into this.” I might have suggested a few things and helped out a bit but none of these would really work out if Jeongyeon didn’t put in all the time and effort.

“ _Aigoo._ You’re always like that. Not giving yourself enough credit.” Sana hissed at me.

I shook my head, “Fine. You’re welcome. But seriously, you should be really thankful for Jeongyeon.”

“Of course! I really am.” My flush faced friend is smiling at herself as she stares at the bouncy castle’s ceiling. “She really is something else, isn’t she?”

**[Nayeon’s POV]**

“Is this enough?” Jeongyeon showed me the eight bottles of Soju she put inside the box along with the full case of beer.

“Hol. Are you trying to get me wasted?” I laughed.

“As if.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “You never get drunk anyway.”

 _Fair point._ Whenever Momo, Jeongyeon and I go out for drinks, it’s always the two of them that ends up being a drunk mess. Even during that time that I was dared to chug a whole bottle of soju.

“Right. But still you didn’t let me drink at your senior high party.” I scoffed.

“Aish. You’re bringing that up again.”

“You bet I am. I’m still bitter about it.”

 _“Wae-yo? (Why?)_ You didn’t tell me what you were going through that time. If I knew you needed to drink that badly, I could’ve told you not to bring your car anymore, or at least offered to drive.” She winced.

I remember her being completely apologetic days later, after I told her about it.

But I’ve decided to torture her a little bit again tonight. A little payback for disturbing my sleep earlier. “Aigoo. Inviting your friend to a party just to be your designated driver. Dick move, Yoo.” I tried keeping a poker face.

“Aish. Jinjja. I already said I’m sorry. It’s been two years! _Jeongmal! (Really!)”_ I couldn’t help but laugh at how whiny she sounds.

“Arraseo, arraseo. (Fine. Fine.) Let’s just bring these out to the girls.” I guess that’s enough for now.

We were about to head out when Jeongyeon’s phone rang.

“ _Yeoboseo? (Hello?)_ Momoring! Where are you?” she answered the phone. “Eh? Ottoke? Arraseo. Take care. Yes, yes. Keep us posted. Ani… it’s okay. Jinjja. Just message us when you get home.”

She hang up the receiver.

“ _Wae gurae? (What’s wrong?)_ ” I asked.

Jeongyeon’s shoulders slumped as she sighed, “her sister’s flight has been delayed for another six hours.” She explained, “she didn’t elaborate but there’s some mechanical issues with the plane so the airline company had to cancel the flight and wait for the in bound plane from Japan to transfer the passengers to.”

“Aigoo. At least they were able to trace it soon enough before letting the passengers board.”

“Right. That would’ve been worse.”

I grabbed the box of soju that Jeongyeon placed on top of the beer case.

“ _Kaja._ Let’s try to make ME drunk tonight.” I beamed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jeongyeon shook her head and smirked. “I doubt that. But fine. _Kaja._ ” She said as she opened the sliding door leading to the garden deck.

We’re all sitting at the floor with our backs leaning against the bouncy castle. I’m at the far end, sitting beside Jeongyeon, whose next to Sana, then Mina at the other end, passing around glasses of soju and beer. Laughing at all the childhood memories we could recount.

Sana looked up at the sky, inhaling the fresh autumn breeze.

“The moon is really beautiful tonight _. Neomu yeppeo._ ” She then glanced at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon looked up, staring at the moon and squinting. “ _Ani._ You’re still more beautiful than the moon.”

I sat up straight to watch their expressions. Clearly she doesn’t know what Sana really meant with what she said. _She just said I love you, pabo._

 _Well, I wouldn’t know about it either if not for…_ I glanced at Mina, she’s clearly avoiding my eyes, for the nth time today. But instead of being bothered, I somehow find it intriguing. My eyes were drawn to her lips that slightly parted as she placed the shot glass of soju between them. I gulped.

 _Wae gurae? Am I getting drunk already?_ I haven’t even finished a bottle yet.

I shifted my focus to Sana instead. Her face is splashed with red, and I couldn’t distinguish if it’s because of the alcohol or if it’s because of what Jeongyeon said. But the stupid girl is smiling from ear to ear. She stood up quickly. The empty cans and bottles tipping over in front of her.

Sana extended her hand towards Jeongyeon. “ _Kaja! (Let’s go!)_ ”

We’re all just staring at her.

“Where?” Jeongyeon asked, confusion plastered all over her face.

“The bedroom.”

I felt beer spurt out of my nose.

**[Mina’s POV]**

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. Broken by Nayeon’s loud laughter. Her hand swung as she laughed, hitting Jeongyeon’s arm.

“Aaah! _Apa_ — _(It hurts)_ ”

“Yah! Jeongyeon-ah. _Jinjja._ Your girl is wild. _Daaaaeeebakkk!”_ she sounded like a drunk _ahjussi_.

I tried my best to stifle my laughter. Jeongyeon snickered, too as she rubbed her arm. But she stopped as soon as she saw the look on Sana’s face.

“Oh. You’re serious.”

Sana bit her lip.

_This is awkward._

Jeongyeon stood up as fast as she could and grabbed Sana’s hand.

 _“Kaja.”_ She didn’t even bothered to say goodbye to us and just dragged my best friend back to the house. Sana momentarily turned her head towards me.

_Did she just… wink at me?_

They were out of our sight before we could even make any comment.

**[Nayeon’s POV]**

We haven’t said a single word to each other since Jeongyeon and Sana left a few minutes ago. We sat in knee deep silence. But somehow, the silence doesn’t feel awkward, it’s comforting. Just the sound of the leaves, and the anchor bolted bouncy castle, rustling from the wind. It reminded me of that night.

I emptied out my glass. Mina is playing with hers, running her thumb around the brim, seemingly deep in thought.

“Would you like another one?” I asked, holding an unopened bottle of soju with my right hand.

She finally looked at me, a little startled. “Ah. Y-yes. Sure.”

I scooted over to her.

The four feet distance between us became three… two… one…

I scooted a little more until my shoulder bumped into hers.

“ _Ah. Mianhe. (Sorry.)_ ” I mumbled.

“ _Gwenchanha-yo, (It’s okay,) unn—”_ I grabbed her arm before she could prop herself away from me.

**[Mina’s POV]**

I stared at Nayeon’s hand, her long fingers firmly wrapped around my arm.

 _How much has she drank already?_ I counted the empty bottles from where she’s sitting a while ago. A bottle of soju and two cans of beer.

 _Is she really drunk?_ For the first time today, I looked straight into her eyes, the one place I’ve been avoiding all day long. Those coal-colored eyes that drills into mine. _How can such dark eyes have so much light in them?_ I couldn’t help but thinking.

The whites of her eyes were in sharp contrast of the pitch black iris that sunk deep into her head. Its depth resembled that of a black hole. And just like how black holes work, she started pulling in the stars from my eyes.

“Just stay,” she muttered under her breath, “stay right here.”

I bit my tongue and pursed my lips. I looked away.

She let go of my arm and twisted the bottle cap, poured herself a shot and offered one to me. I lifted my glass with both hands and watched the alcohol drip out of the bottle. She put the bottle down and lifted her glass towards me, “ _Geonbae. (Cheers.)_ ”

 _“Geonbae.”_ I drank the whole glass in one big gulp. Both of us winced at the wam bittersweet taste of the alcohol. We both stared at our empty glasses, sitting in silence. Side to side.

The friction between our arms causing my body temperature to rise. _Ani. It’s because of the soju._

_Maybe if I just move a few inches away from her?_

I was about to gently lift myself up when I felt her hand on my knee.

“ _Hajima. (Don’t.)_ ” she whispered.

“Please stop doing this.” I clenched my jaw.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” her voice sounded concerned and raspy. _It’s not just that. It’s the opposite._

“If you keep doing this…”

“What?”

I don’t know if it’s the alcohol kicking in but I wasn’t able to stop the words from slipping out of my tongue, “I might not be able to control myself with you.”

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Silence.

_I guess I did._

Regret hit fast and hard, like a bucket of ice that was poured all over me. I started thinking of ways to save myself from my words until she spoke.

Her voice was soft but firm. Echoing at the back of my head, making my world spin.

**“Then don’t.”**

Right then and there, my resistance crumbled.

**[Nayeon’s POV]**

**“Then don’t.”** I don’t know if it’s the alcohol kicking in but I wasn’t able to stop the words from slipping out of my tongue.

 _Ani. (No.)_ I didn’t even fight the urge to say it.

Mina’s eyes looked different than they usually did. The softness I’ve grown accustomed to was all gone. They started to smolder.

Her steely gaze radiating the sensation that mirrored mine.

Thirst.

It was as if my last words were fuel that lit up the flames in her eyes, those eyes that burned with passion.

As her lips pressed against mine, I was engulfed by the flames. My brain was lit on fire and the warmth coursed through my entire body.

_Fuck it._

I knotted my fingers in the collar of her sweater, pulling her closer against me. Our kiss is like a conversation and I answered each question she asked.

With her hand at the back of my neck and the other wrapped around my waist, her lips left my mouth. Sliding down, I felt her hot breath on my neck, followed by the tender brush of her lips. Burning as they made contact with my skin.

I sucked my breath as her tongue starts circling at the side of my neck, that soft spot a few inches below my ear. I tilted my head to give way to her mouth. Licking. Kissing. Sucking on my skin.

I let out a moan, a sound I never imagined to escape my mouth.

I could feel her lips curve up as she heard it. _Oh God._

My hand moved from her collar to her chin, demanding her to kiss my lips again. I found myself craving for the sweetness of her lips, complementing perfectly the bitterness of the alcohol. Our bodies moved in its own rhythm, pushing and pulling each other until I felt my back lying inside the bouncy castle. Our hands explored each other’s bodies as our lips were locked, tongue against tongue, teeth biting each other’s lips. Digging in, digging deeper.

“Why don’t we,” I mumbled as I nibbled on her lower lip, “take this to the bedroom?”

I’m not sure which bedroom we were using, if it’s mine or hers. We just found the closest door we could stumble upon that’s open and immediately locked it behind us, all while we’re kissing. Stripping off our garments, one after the other. When we’re left in our underwear, Mina suddenly pulled away from me. Dazed and confused, I watched her as she bit off the hairband she’s been wearing on her wrist, running her fingers through her hair as she tied them together in a messy bun, few strands falling off her face.

 _Why does she look so hot right now?_ The intense stare she’s been sporting, matched with the mischievous smile on her lips, and the lack of clothes. I found myself gritting my teeth, sucking air through it.

**[Mina’s POV]**

Nayeon, on her underwear, is half-sitting, half-lying down on top of the bed. One knee dangling at the edge of the bed while the other is bent on top of it. She used her elbows to prop herself up as she stared back at me. I walked towards her, arms sliding in the gap between her waist and elbow, pushing my body down on top of her. Her lips were waiting to meet mine but I kissed her earlobe first, then worked my way down to her neck, down to her collar bone.

She moaned. _Oh, how I love the sound of that._

One hand ran from her waist up to her back, unclasping her bra, taking it off her easily and sent if flying across the room.

My fingers started playing with her already perked-up nipples, cold against my warm hands, as I nibble on her shoulder blade, neck, and back up to her lips.

I gently placed my knee in between her legs, slowly pushing it in her inner thighs, she let out a loud gasp as I started rubbing it against her underwear. Her lip biting mine instead of her own.

She started making incoherent sounds as my mouth started suckling on her left tit. Teeth, tongue, lips. Leaving red marks across her chest. Our bodies grinding against each other.

I moved my hand away from her hardened nipples, down past her belly, and slipped it inside her panties. Feeling her wetness with my fingertips.

“Eat me.”

Her plea rang loudly in my ear. I lifted my eyes to meet her intoxicated gaze.

“Eat me,” she repeated. “Please.”

I bit my lip as I slid down her underwear, revealing her folds.

Kneeling down on the floor as I pressed my face between her legs, spreading them with both my hands as I feasted on her.

Nayeon groaned and started calling my name. The sound echoes in my head. Fuelling my fire even more.

I answered back by flicking my tongue on her clit. Repeatedly. Lightly nibbling and suckling. Circling around it. Staring at her half-lidded eyes. Indulging on the juice that’s starting to drip out of her. Sweet, a little sour, salty from the perspiration and slightly bitter from our recent alcohol intake.

 _Addictive._ I already knew I’ll be craving for the taste of her for a very long time.

**[Nayeon’s POV]**

Every motion of her tongue sends shiver down my spine. One hand clutching the bed cover, and the other gripping her head, I guided her to the perfect spot. “ _Yeogi. (There.)”_

She’s looking straight to my eyes as her tongue prodded through my folds.

“Fuck.” I couldn’t help but blurt out.

Her lips, her eyes, her tongue. _Oh, her tongue._ I think I’m losing my mind.

Mina’s hands moved freely around my body. My thighs, my hips, my breasts. Her fingers fondling with my hardened nipples.

_I want them in._

I felt too weak to say it out loud but she seemed to read my thoughts. She sat up and with her hand, wiped my juice that dripped off her chin, and proceeded to lick her fingers.

_Fuck, that’s hot._

I could feel my insides tremble.

“I want you to **sit on me**.” she pulled me out of bed guided me towards the headboard.

She made me kneel in front of it. Both arms leaning against the wall.

“Wider.” Mina instructed, talking about the gap between my thighs. Her authoritative voice sent a different sensation inside me. I spread my legs a little further and watched as she lay down and slid her head between my legs.

She circled her fingers around my clit and rocked it back and forth my folds, teasing to slip it in, making me even wetter.

“Fuck me.” I demanded and she obliged.

As she started licking my spot, her fingers slowly filled in my core. Making my toes curl. I grind my hips and rhythmically bounced myself off her face. Slowly, gaining momentum with every groove. Perfectly in sync with her fingers slipping in and out of me and the flicks of her tongue on my clit.

“Deeper. Harder.”

That she did, too.

**[Mina’s POV]**

“Ah…I… I’m close. Don’t stop.” she’s not just close, she’s already there. I felt her tighten around my fingers. Her body arched back as she quivers on top of me, gripping tightly at the headboard. I continued devouring her as she shuddered and screamed my name. It lasted a few seconds until she finally collapsed next to me.

We were both panting. Heavily.

We lay down in silence, nothing but the sound of our heavy breathing. It’s a different kind of elation. It felt like none of these is real.

“How do you know how to do all that?” she muttered as she tries to catch her breath.

I bit my lip, answering coyly, “I watch stuff…”

She propped herself up of the bed, staring at me with a perplexed expression. “What kind of ‘stuff’ do you watch?”

“I’ll send you a link.” I teased.

She fell back to the bed laughing.

 _“Arraseo.(Okay.)”_ Still giggling, I suddenly felt her hand tugging at the back of head, pulling the scrunchie off my hair.

She sat back up again and I looked at her as she clipped them between her teeth as she bundled her hair in a tight clump at the back of her head. Her eyes focused on mine as she tied her hair up.

Watching her do that fully naked turned me on even more.

She smirked at me.

Her steely gaze radiating the sensation that mirrored mine.

Thirst.

**“Your turn.”**

**[[Cue music: This Year's Love - David Gray]](https://open.spotify.com/track/1dQOMZz9SkT7ig0w65lQWC?si=kkdFuuvOSjO6950y2Brpvg) **


	5. That Slip-up

**[MINA’S POV]**

**Lips.**

**Teeth.**

**Tongue.**

**Fingers.**

Nayeon’s steamy gaze as she stared back at me from in between my thighs.

Her twirling my hair with her head propped up on her other palm, smiling back at me as I lay on my back, trying to catch my breath.

I woke up with the sunlight from the window hitting my face.

“Unnie…”I grunted. Stirring towards the other side of the bed with eyes still shut, my hand started searching for the warmth of Nayeon’s skin.

**Satin.**

There’s nothing but satin sheets. _It’s cold._

I opened my eyes expecting to see the last face I saw before drifting off to sleep. Those lips that kissed me goodnight, those hands that affectionately massaged my scalp as she let me rest my head on her shoulder. But it’s just me here.

No Im Nayeon.

I sat up fast, way too fast, after that realization and was instantly welcomed by a headache.

My throat feels dry. _Unnie…_

I should’ve drank water before sleeping but I was just _too pre-occupied_ last night.

I pursed my lip and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. _I should’ve woken up earlier._ My shoulders dropped. _But it was so nice sleeping next to her…_

Then I noticed it.

A bottle of barley water on top of the night stand.

There’s a folded paper under it and a small brown packet sitting beside it.

I bent over and grabbed everything, quickly unfolding the piece of paper.

‘Drink this’, those two words are the only thing written on it, nothing else.

But somehow, knowing whose handwriting it is my lips immediately curled up to a smile. I tried to wipe it off my face but it just grew wider as I tore open the medicine and twisted the bottle cap.

\---

As soon as I opened the bedroom door, I was welcomed by the salivating aroma of garlic and onion being sautéed, my stomach grumbled. _Bogopa._

Nayeon, Sana, and Jeongyeon are all gathered around the kitchen.

With Jeongyeon cooking while Nayeon and Sana sat across each other at the breakfast nook, stirring their coffee mugs and chatting. Sana, who’s facing at my direction, noticed my right away.

“ _Ohayo,_ Mitang!” She waved at me gleefully, wearing nothing but Jeongyeon’s oversized hoodie and her undies. _Shameless. She really is._ Nayeon has her back against me, and didn’t turn. There’s an empty seat on her right. I smiled as I walked towards them. My head still kinda hurts.

“Good morning.” I mumbled as I pulled the chair beside Nayeon.

I was expecting her to say it back but she didn’t even bothered to look at me. _Wae gurae? (What’s wrong?)_

I stared at her. Nothing.

I continued to watch her stir the half-empty and still steamy coffee inside her mug. Her eyes fixated on the swirling motion of the coffee being mixed. _Maybe she’s just tired?_ She then took out the teaspoon and downed it as fast as she could.

“Jeongyeon-ah.” she called out.

“ _Ne? (Yes?)_ ” Jeongyeon answered without even shifting her focus out of the pan as she adds a fistful enoki mushroom to the kimchi rice she’s cooking.

“Where are your keys?”

Jeongyeon looked at her this time, “and where the hell are you going?” one eyebrow raised.

“I’m just going to pick Momo up. She messaged me earlier to fetch her at the dorm in Yonsei.” Nayeon answered as she walked towards the sink to wash her mug.

I stared at Nayeon’s back as she stood a few feet away from Jeongyeon. She had her hair bundled in a messy bun. I see a lot of loose strands at the back of her head.

_Wait. She’s still wearing my hair tie._ I immediately swatted away the image in my head.

“Ah. It’s in my bag. The one behind the door in our room.” Jeongyeon pointed towards their room using her wooden spoon, “just wait for this to cook. I’m almost done anyway. Eat before leaving, _arraseo? (Okay?)_ ”

“ _Gwenchanha. (It’s okay)_ I already drank coffee. I’m not really hungry right now.”

“Aish. I already cooked for four people!” Jeongyeon barked at her.

But Nayeon patted her back, low-key wiping off her wet hands on Jeongyeon’s shirt.

“That’s okay. I know you can finish all that. You must be starving after all the action you got last night.” She winked at Jeongyeon.

“Yah!” Jeongyeon attempted to kick Nayeon’s leg but the latter was quick to step back while laughing.

“Were we too loud?” Sana nudged me. I blushed. _Honestly, I don’t know. We were a little busy ourselves…_ I bit my lip as I shrugged at her.

This time, I was really expecting Nayeon to naughtily glance at me or just merely acknowledge my presence. But again, nothing.

_What the…?_ I’ve never been more confused.

_Is she trying to avoid it? Is she going to pretend it never happened? Did she genuinely forget what happened last night?_

But the barley water. The meds. The note…

The goodnight kiss… The—

I watched her as she marched towards Jeongyeon and Sana’s bedroom. The farthest door at the end of the hall closed quickly.

_Should I talk to her?_

_Would she want to talk about it?_

_Should I leave it be?_

_Should I just pretend it never happened?_

_Anieyo. I can’t._

I couldn’t help but sigh.

“Are you okay, Mitang?” Sana rubbed my back.

I looked at her and forced a smile out “I’m fine,” as I stood up and walked towards the refrigerator.

**[NAYEON’S POV]**

As soon as I opened the bag, I immediately found the keys.

_Aish. Jinjja. (Seriously)_

Jeongyeon’s bag is so organized I couldn’t even pretend that I can’t find it. I sighed, and right on cue, my stomach gurgled _. Seriously, she could’ve woken up after I had my breakfast…_

I walked towards the bed and sat at the edge.

I stuck out my tongue and fanned it. It’s still hurting from drinking that coffee way too fast. _Ah apa._

And so does my stomach. Aish. I really wanted to eat the kimchi rice Jeongyeon cooked… but I really can’t face Myoui Mina right now. I seriously don’t think I can’t.

I sighed. My heart rate is normal now but I couldn’t ignore how it spiked up when she sat beside me. _Wae-yo? (Why?)_

It’s not as if I never had one-night-stands before. Why was last night any different?

_Well for starters, it’s Mina. Myoui Mina. It’s just… complicated._ I thought to myself.

_But why is it?_ The other side of my brain nagged.

_She’s my bestfriend’s girlfriend’s bestfriend. We’ve known each other for years and… we’re friends now, aren’t we? Beside’s, we’re both—why on earth am I having this conversation in my head?_

“Aaagh, Nayeon. You fucking idiot.” I cursed under my breath.

Momo didn’t actually message me to pick her up and I don’t really know why I lied like that.

I guess I was just really desperate to get out of there.

“Fuck.” I muttered again before standing up. I’ll just pass by a convenience store or a drive thru and message Momo on my way out. _Right, right._

I walked towards the door and twisted the knob.

I almost dropped the car keys upon seeing Mina’s face as soon as the door swung open.

“Aish—”

“Ah. _Mianata (I’m sorry), unnie.”_ She looks startled with my reaction, too.

“I—”

“Are you okay?” she asked, her right hand instinctively landed on my shoulder. I was caught off-guard but was able to fight the urge to gasp and gripped the keys tightly instead.

“ _Gwenchanha?”_ she repeated.

_No._ I wanted to answer.

Instead, I gave her the biggest smile I could muster.

“Of course. I’m fine. I was just startled for a second.” I scoffed.

She let go of my shoulder and immediately pulled her hand to her back. I suddenly felt bad.

“Do you,” she spoke slowly, “maybe want me to come with you?”

I blinked, unsure how to respond. _Mina-ya, you’re the reason I’m leaving._

But the look in her face is somehow tempting the other side of my brain.

_Stop._ I gripped the keys tighter. “You haven’t eaten your breakfast yet. It’s okay, I could do it alone.”

She still insisted, “Well, you don’t look okay—”

“I said I’m fine.” I couldn’t help but snap. I instantly regret it as soon as the words left my mouth.

I bit my tongue as I watched the horrified expression in Mina’s face. _Im Nayeon, what the fuck?_

But somehow, I couldn’t find the will to apologize. The words were stuck at the tip of my tongue.

Mina was the one who said it on my behalf. “ _Mianata, unnie.”_

Her lips couldn’t help but quiver as she whispered the words.

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” She smiled weakly, trying to avoid my eyes.

_Mina-ya, I mianhe._ She turned her back on me and started walking away. I wanted to apologize… _But I can’t._

I just closed my eyes and sighed.

_Pabo._

**[Mina’s POV]**

Jeongyeon carefully laid out our food on top of the table.

“ _Gomabda (thank you)_ , unnie.” I said absentmindedly, staring at my steamy plate of sunny-side-ups sprinkled with sesame seeds and kimchi rice.

“ _Bap mokja. (Let’s eat)_ ” Jeongyeon smiled as she sat beside Sana who immediately gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, honey.” She hummed gleefully as she scooped her food and took a bite. Jeongyeon grinned as she wiped the morsel of rice at the side of Sana’s lip. I smiled at them weakly as I poked the yolk of my egg with my chopsticks. The yellow liquid oozed on top of the rice. It looks so appetizing but I suddenly wasn’t hungry. I mean, I still am. But the grumbling of my stomach is now the least of my concern. I took a bite, more like nibbled.

_What’s wrong, Im Nayeon?_ My mind is filled with that thought. My head feels like an inflated balloon that’s about the burst. _Ani. Stop overthinking, Mina._

“ _Wae gurae? (What’s the problem?)_ ” Sana asked, cheeks puffy with the food she’s chewing.

I shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you allergic with something? Do you not like it?” Jeongyeon asked, “I can cook something else if you want.”

“Ah. No. _Mianata, unnie._ ”I waved my arms. “It’s not that. It’s alright. Thank you for the food.”

“I know something’s bothering you.” Sana suddenly spoke in Japanese.

Despite being in Korea since middle school, her Kansai dialect is still very prominent.

“What is it?” she continued, still in our mother tongue.

I glanced at Jeongyeon, chopsticks still on her mouth as she chews on her food, who now looks like she’s not paying attention to whatever Sana is saying. I diverted my attention back to Sana, my shoulder relaxed a little.

“She’s been avoiding me all morning.” I answered in Japanese.

We did this a lot since middle school. Talking in Japanese when we don’t want other people to eavesdrop in our conversation had been really convenient for us.

“Doesn’t she always?” Sana replies matter-of-factly. _Wow. The bluntness._

“Okay, you don’t have to rub that in my face.” I pouted.

_“Sumimasen. (I’m sorry)”_ Sana smiled apologetically, biting her bottom lip.

I sighed, “It’s different now, though”

“Why?” curiosity evident in Sana’s voice.

I paused. Heavily considering if I should tell Sana or not. _I’ll just tell her._

“We…” here goes, “We slept together last night.”

“NANI???” Jeongyeon’s loud voice almost made me fall out of the chair. “You slept with Nayeon?”

Eyes wide in shock, I looked at Sana. She grinned awkwardly. It’s a half smile - half wince.

I felt betrayed.

“I-I’m sorry. If I told you Jeongyeon could understand us, you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

_Sana-ssi. I swear to God._ I glared at her.

Jeongyeon switched back to Korean. “ _Mianhe. (I’m sorry)_ Sana taught me Japanese last year so we can talk freely at times without worrying about other people eavesdropping.”

I scratched my head. _Eotteokhae? (What to do?)_

It’s not as if I can really get mad at them. I let out a loud sigh.

“But wait. Just so we’re clear… when you said ‘slept’. You meant… not actual sleep, right?” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, smirking mischeviously.

Sana hit her shoulder with her palm. “Yah. Jeongyeon-ah!”

“Ah apa! (That hurts!) Waeyo? I’m just clarifying.” Jeongyeon rubbed her shoulder with a pout.

Sana hissed at her girlfriend and stared at me, then both of them. I gulped. _Well…_

“Well, we did both.” I answered while hiding my reddened face behind my coffee mug.

“ _HEOL_. YOU DID?” Jeongyeon sounded even more surprised. “Huh. Nayeon spending the night in someone else’s bed… interesting.”

“So you heard her sleep talk?” she asked.

I nodded.

“What did she say?”

I bit my lip. “She answered my question.”

_“Daebak.”_ Jeongyeon’s interest is piqued. Her head is now resting on her palms.

“What did you ask her?” Sana prodded, leaning forward. The couple is now eagerly waiting for my response.

**BZZZT.**

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang loudly.

“ _Aigoo._ Who’s that? Did you order something, Sana?” Jeongyeon stood up. “ _Jamkkanman. (Wait a sec)_ ”

“What? Why me? I haven’t even picked up my phone since last night.” Sana scowled.

Jeongyeon pressed the intercom to check whose outside.

“Eh? That was fast.” She sounded so stunned and immediately unlocked the front door. As soon as it opened, Momo barged in and Sana immediately sprung up from her seat. “Momoring!!!”

“Sana-ya! _Mianhe, (I’m sorry)_ I missed your birthday.” Momo hugged Sana while apologizing.

Sana rubbed her back. “Momoring! _Gwenchanha! (It’s okay!)_ You’re here now. That’s what’s important.”

“Minari!” I stood up as she called out to me with a huge smile.

“Momoring…” I smiled back and reached out to give her a hug, too.

Despite her being Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s childhood friend and us knowing her for only little over a year now, Sana and I have become extremely close to Momo, too.

Maybe it’s due to the fact that we’re all Japanese.

“Where’s Nayeon?” Jeongyeon asked as she closed the door.

“Yeah. Where is she?” Momo echoed. Letting go of me and turning her head as she scans the house.

“Momo, I’m asking you.”

She raised her eyebrow, evidently surprised “eh? Me? Why me? Isn’t she with you last night?”

“She told us she’s going to pick you up at Yonsei.” Jeongyeon crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The three of us are all focused at Momo.

“I’m at—” she looked like she’s suddenly hit by a realization. She hit her head. “Oh. Ah. Yes, yes. I remember now. Uh.” She paused. “When we were about to leave, a senior in her department called her. They… they needed her help for something and it might take a while so I decided to just take a cab instead. Right…”

_Right._

I felt Jeongyeon’s eyes staring at me but she already averted her gaze when I looked back at her.

**[Nayeon’s POV]**

I carefully took out the lid of my ramyun cup and steam came out of it as soon as I did. Lucky I’m not wearing my prescription glasses right now. _Ah. I’m really hungry. Finally._ I split my disposable chopsticks and dunked it on the spicy cup of noodles. Mixing the entangled strands and slurping it as fast as I could. _Ah. It’s hot._ But I don’t really care.

Just a few blocks away from the apartment, I parked in front of the nearest convenience store I could find. It’s 8 A.M. and I’m the only customer in this 7eleven. The only people here is the cashier whose busy mopping the tiled flooring over the snacks aisle and me, the girl with a burnt tongue whose hunched over in one corner, noisily wolfing her MSG filled breakfast like the typical college student that she is.

I’m halfway thru my meal when I felt my phone vibrating at my back pocket. I swigged the spicy broth before I reached out to check whose calling. _Oh, it’s Momo._

_Momo! Shit. I forgot to call her._

“ _Yeoboseo? (Hello?)_ ”

“Yah! Unnie!” judging by the tone of her voice, she must be there already. _Shit._ “Where the hell are you?”

_Fuck._ “Did they ask you?” I instinctively asked.

“Of course! _Ah. Jinjja._ You know how much I hate lying.”

“ _Mianhe,_ Momoring.” I really felt bad for putting her on a tight spot.

“You owe me one.” I can imagine her scowling at the other end of the line.

Well… I’m not sure about that. I don’t think I do. Because I can already sense that they didn’t buy whatever story she told them.

Momo is the worst liar I know. _Ah, I’m screwed._

“They’re asking what time are you coming back. Jeongyeon needs the car to buy food later.”

_I knew it’s a mistake to borrow Jeongyeon’s ca, but I wouldn’t have a reason to leave if I didn’t._ “Aish. Why don’t you just order Pizza or chimaek for dinner?”

Momo started whining, “Eh. We can’t. I already promised Sana that I’m going to cook something for her. Just get back here later.”

I scratched my head, “ _arraseo, arraseo._ ”

**[Mina’s POV]**

It’s already past midnight and Nayeon still hasn’t returned.

Jeongyeon, Sana, Momo, and I are all waiting for her at the living room. Although Sana is already sleeping on Jeongyeon’s lap while Momo dozed off on the lazy-boy chair at the corner of the room.

It’s just Jeongyeon and I who’s awake, and she’s really pissed that Nayeon isn’t answering any of our calls and that we had to take the cab to the supermarket earlier.

She said Nayeon has a tendency to literally run away from her problems and it’s always been her duty to fetch her wherever it is that Nayeon holed herself in. But she can’t do that now since Nayeon ran away with her car.

I apologized to her because I felt like it’s my fault for giving in to drunk Nayeon. I should’ve known better to control myself around her.

“ _Anieyo. (No.)_ ” Jeongyeon chuckled dryly. “Nayeon is far from drunk last night. She only drank two bottles of soju and three cans of beer. Please, she can still walk straight even after five bottles.”

I didn’t know she had such high alcohol tolerance.

“Nayeon unnie rarely gets drunk, but when she does… You’ll know.” She laughs at herself. “Ah _jinjja_. She gets really hard to handle. _Jeongmal. (Really.)_ Momo and I can’t handle her on our own. We always have to ask for a third person to help us.”

RING. RING. RING.

I flipped my phone that’s lying on top of the coffee table. It’s Nayeon unnie.

Jeongyeon and I stared at each other. I didn’t expect her to be calling ME. Me instead of Jeongyeon. _Wae-yo? (Why?)_

I pressed the receive button.

_“Yeoboseo, unnie?”_ I waited for her response.

Silence.

Then…

_“Ah. Yeoboseo.”_ It’s a man’s voice. A familiar one.

“ _Annyeong,_ Mina.” It’s assistant Professor Taecyeon.

_Wae? Why is she with him at this hour?_

“Ah _. Jogyosu-nim_.” I greeted. Jeongyeon is staring at me with one raised eye-brow.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, but Nayeon is really drunk right now,” he explained.

“Is she alright?”

Jeongyeon mouthed ‘who is it?’, and I mouthed my reply. Her eyebrows furrowed, perhaps mirroring my expression. I decided to put the caller on speaker as he continued to speak. “Yes, yes. She’s just… a little…”

We could hear Nayeon at the background. “Did you call Mina? Is that Mina? Mina-yaaaa! Hehe. _Annyeong! Mina…_ ” her voice trailed off.

“How much exactly did she drink?” it was Jeongyeon who asked, but I don’t think he noticed the difference.

“Jamkkanman…” I could hear bottles clinking as he counted. “Seven… eight. She finished all eight bottles of soju.”

_Why on earth did you let her drink eight bottles?_ I wanted to scold him.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t drink any and I’ll be driving her over there. Do you mind sending me the address so I could drop her off using her car?”

I looked at Jeongyeon once more. She nodded, lips still tightened.

“Ah. Sure. I’ll send it to you now.” I replied to him.

“ _Gomawo. (Thank you.)_ ” The line was cut-off.

The two of us are both silent for a minute, unsure of what to say to each other.

_Why is she with him?_ Then I remembered… _Right. He’s her **other boyfriend.** _My shoulders slumped.

\---

It’s definitely not like last night.

Now I can really see, Nayeon unnie is totally wasted. Her face is completely reddened and her words are all slurry. A stupid grin plastered on her face upon seeing me. “Minaaaariiii…”

I finally understood what Jeongyeon meant when she said that drunk Nayeon ‘hard to handle’. She kept on swaying back and forth as we walked up the stairs. “No, no. I-I can djwo ithh. Watch. Watchhh…” She refused to be carried but couldn’t handle going up the stairs on her own.

At one point we thought she’s going to trip and hit her head on the stair tread but instead she slumped at the last step, head leaning on the handrail. “Jamkkanman… J-jusht give me five… Five minutes…”

_Unnie…_

It takes three minutes to walk up these stairs, but with Nayeon twitching and being all scandalous as we attempted to bring her up the third floor, it almost took us twenty minutes. We had to apologize for waking up the neighbors at the lower units. But the worst part is her vomiting in one of the flower pots that’s in front of the unit that’s nearest to the stairs on the second floor.

_Ah, jinjja._ It was really troublesome for the three of us to bring her upstairs. It’s even harder with the awkwardness I felt in the presence of Assistant-Professor Ok. Momo and Sana woke up from their nap as soon as they heard Nayeon’s loud voice as we reached the third floor.

Taecyeon immediately bid his farewells to us and left.

The four of us were able to tuck Nayeon in her bed and change her clothes.

She’s finally asleep.

_“Kaja.”_ Momo tapped my shoulder. We agreed to share the other room and let Nayeon sleep alone tonight.

After what happened today, I don’t think I’ll be able to be alone with her for quite some time.

I just finished wiping Nayeon’s face with a wet towel. I squeezed the excess liquid on the stainless steel basin filled with warm water. Momo started walking towards the door and opened it. I stood up to follow her but as soon as I did, I felt Nayeon’s grip on my arm.

Momo and I looked at each other. Nayeon’s eyes are still closed, but her mouth opened. The words came out as a whisper, but in this quiet room, we could hear the word clearly.

“Stay.”

_You’re just dreaming._

I tried to pull my arm away but her hand tightened around my wrist.

“Please.” Her eyes opened, and they’re looking directly at mine, pleading. Those pair of almond eyes that always looks like they’re piercing right through me. _How can I resist you?_

Momo already knew. She nodded at me, took the basin and towel I was holding, and closed the door behind her as she left.

I sat at the edge of the bed. I’m not planning on spending the night with Nayeon again. _I’m just going to wait for her to sleep._

But she scooted a bit to make room for me and pulled me in, she didn’t let go of my hand even when I lay down beside her.

We lay on our sides, facing each other. Six inches apart, I could feel her breathing.

I rubbed my thumb at the back of her hand as I slowly let go of it.

“ _Mianhe. (I’m sorry.)_ ” She whispered.

“ _Gwenchanha. (It’s okay.)_ ” I replied as I tucked the stray hair on her face behind her ear. “You can sleep now.”

“No. It’s not.” She said with a heavy breathe. “I should’ve taken responsibility of my actions.”

_Yeah, you’re really drunk now, aren’t you?_ I brushed the hair on her forehead with my fingers. “You don’t have to take responsibility of anything. We were drunk. Let’s just forget abou—”

“I wasn’t.” she sighed. “I wasn’t drunk. Not at all. Now, yes…” she chuckled to herself. _Yeah. I can see that…_

“…but last night, I wasn’t. Not at all.” She repeated. “Everything I did, everything I said, I meant it.”

_Everything._ I shook my head. _I don’t think so…_

“You probably don’t even remember the things you’ve said.” _Especially those you said while you were sleeping._

> _I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. I still feel slightly intoxicated. With both alcohol and Im Nayeon. I’m staring at her sleeping face, those tightly shut eyes, those slightly parted lips, and slightly puffy cheeks. She looks like an angel when she’s asleep._
> 
> _“Neomu yeppeo.” I couldn’t help but whisper as I touched the bridge of her nose._
> 
> _“You, too.” I was startled by her soft reply. For a second, I thought she’s awake until I remembered Jeongyeon saying in the car earlier that Nayeon sleep-talks._
> 
> _‘That’s why she doesn’t like sharing a room with anyone. Seriously, you can ask her anything when she’s sleeping and she’ll answer you truthfully.’ I remember that line coming from her exactly._
> 
> _There’s so much I wanted to ask her. “Unnie…” I called out to her as soft as I could._
> 
> _“Hmmm?”_
> 
> _“Do you remember the first time we met?”_
> 
> _I’m already expecting her to say no but deep down, I’m hoping that—_
> 
> _“How can I forget?” she spoke slowly, “The moon was beautiful that night… jeongmal…” putting emphasis in each word._
> 
> _My heart fluttered. And I couldn’t help but smile. It really was. I remembered her saying that, and me telling her how it meant differently in the Japanese culture._
> 
> _“It was as beautiful as the moon tonight.”_
> 
> _I turned my head towards the window. I can see the moon shining brightly in its milky warm glow from here. Bathed in the light of the sun, it’s even more beautiful than the stars around it. Just as beautiful as it was that night._

“Do you still like me?” she suddenly asked.

I blinked. I didn’t expect her to say that, but then I remember that drunk people say the darnest things.

I just laughed dryly, “waeyo? Are you gonna run away again if I say yes?”

Silence.

_I guess you will._

“ _Ani. (No.)_ ” her voice was soft but clear. “I won’t run away this time.”

I smiled, but the pain in my chest still wouldn’t go away. “Even if you do, I won’t take it against you.”

This might be the last time I’ll be able to do it, so I leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_I know you’re not going to remember this tomorrow, Nayeon-unnie. Jaljayo._

\---

Just like last night, I woke up with the sunlight from the window hitting my face.

“Unnie…” I grunted. Stirring towards the other side of the bed with eyes still shut, my hand started searching for the warmth of Nayeon’s skin.

Satin.

There’s nothing but satin sheets, again. _Cold satin sheets._

Of course. Just like last night. No Im Nayeon.

I pursed my lip, I already knew that this is going to happen but I still somehow couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

I closed my eyes again and was about to stir to the other side of the bed when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. Her body pressed on my back, chin resting on my shoulder.

“Good morning, dear.” I felt Nayeon’s lips on my neck.

**[Taecyeon’s POV: last night]**

I arrived at the small pub in Hoenamuro, Itaewon that Nayeon told me to go to.

_“Pali! Pali! I’ll finish all their soju here if you don’t pick me up.”_ She hang up on me before I could even tell her that I’m having dinner with my family. _Aigoo._ She can really be a pain in the ass sometimes. _A pain in the ass that’s fairly hard to resist._

I immediately spotted her at one corner, pouring herself another shot of soju as she chews on her buchimgae.

“Oppa!” the silly drunk is grinning ear to ear upon seeing me. I shook my head as I walked towards her table and pulled the chair opposite to her.

There are three bottles of soju on top of the table. “How can you be this drunk with just three bo—”

I heard something tip over and clink on my foot. I bent to see what it was. _Ah jinjja._

There are a few empty bottles of soju on the floor.

“ _Heol,_ Nayeon-ah. You’re really unbelievable.” I waved my hand to call the waiter’s attention and asked for the bill. “Kaja. I’ll take you home.”

“Ani. Ani. I need to return Jeongyeon’s car.” she tossed me the keys. “We’re staying at her uncle’s house here in Itaewon.”

“Ah. I see, just give me the address.”

“I can’t remember…”

“Okay. I’ll just call Jeongyeo—”

“Call Mina! Call Mina!” she immediately pulled out her phone from her pocket and handed it to me. “Mina…”

I took her phone from her and checked her contacts for Mina’s number.

“Oppa,” she abruptly called as I scrolled thru her phone.

“Hmm?” I absentmindedly replied. _Myoui… Mina. There._ I pressed ‘call’.

“Let’s break up.” I heard her say as the line started to ring.

“Why?” I asked.

“We just have to…” the look in her eyes confirmed to me that it’s not just one of her drunken impulsive decisions. I could sense the sincerity in her wavering voice.

“Did—”

“Ani. It’s not that. I have a different reason…”

I sighed. It’s not as if I expected the two of us to keep doing this forever. “Arraseo.”

“Don’t worry,” she leaned over and cupped her cheeks with her palm,

“I’ll help you find a new **_beard._** ”

**[[cue music: The Great Unknown - Sarah Geronimo feat. Hale]](https://open.spotify.com/track/2qFlFby1uKBsGfZ5MfmZ94?si=SDPkN3yjS6yVi-ZI8UM8DQ) **


	6. That Thursday

**CHAPTER 6**

**[MINA’S POV]**

**_(8 months later…)_ **

Today has been pretty stressful. The sleepless nights, consecutive exams, research paper presentations, _and other stuff…_

_I need a breather._

I mindlessly climbed up the stairs, dragging one foot after the other. Up to the one place I find solace every time I feel like my mind couldn’t take it anymore.

**The rooftop.**

College of Medicine’s new building. That one spot inside the campus that no one really goes to for some reason.

**_My safe place._ **

The cool gust of summer wind from outside greeted me as soon as I swung the door open. My shoulders finally relaxed as I paced towards the edge of the building. With both hands in my pants’ pocket, I took a deep breath and watched the world from up here. The passing traffic along the highway, the cityscape not too far away. Admiring the outline of the patches of green inside the concrete jungle.

I looked up the sky, filled with blotches of smudgy white clouds that reflects the colours of the sky: The changing hues of bright crimsons, oranges, blues and purple haze that stretches towards the horizon.

It’s already 7:40PM

The sun is about to set in the west but I’m looking at the other direction, waiting for the moon to come into view.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it?” hands wrapped around my waist from behind and a chin rested on top of my right shoulder.

The stars are already starting to show but the bright white orb is nowhere to be seen.

“Hmm. I think it’s a moonless night tonight.” I pouted. _Yeah. It’s probably New Moon. Bummer._

Her hands loosened around my waist as I turned to face her.

“You sure?” One eyebrow raised, she whispered in a deep voice. “How come I’m looking at it right now?” her eyes intensely staring back at mine.

My cheeks suddenly felt like a hundred degrees, there’s no way I could hide myself blushing.

Then her eyebrows wiggled as she showed her toothy grin. “Hi there, Myoui.” _You really know how to sweep me off my feet, don’t you?_

“Hey, you.” The sides of my lips automatically curled up upon seeing her lopsided smile.

Nayeon then stretched out both her arms and I immediately burrowed myself inside **her embrace.**

_Ah. This, right here._

**_My sanctuary._ **

“Sorry, I’m late.” Her right hand stroke the back of my head as she kissed my left temple. “Have you been waiting long?”

I shook my head that’s lodged between her shoulder and her neck.

Nayeon giggled. “Yah. That tickles.”

_It’s a lovely sound._ I smiled.

She tried lightly pushing me away but I tighten my grip on the back hem of her shirt.

“Just one more minute, please.” She smells nice. Her perfume, an aromatic floral and citrus fragrance, heavily reminds me of our first date outside the campus.

> _It was in the midst of April, a particularly fine day. I don’t have scheduled classes and Nayeon was killing time before her next, too. We decided to spend the entire morning in my dorm room—where we also spent our entire night a few hours before… and the night before and—well, let’s just say that Sana and Nayeon basically traded places as Jeongyeon and I’s roommates. It’s just that everyone’s lazy to fill out the forms in the University Housing Office so it wasn’t really formalized._
> 
> _One night, I heard a knock as I applied my moisturizer on my face. I opened the door and there she was, “They kicked me out of the room.” She tried saying in a sombre tone, but the huge grin plastered across her face was a dead giveaway to how she’s actually feeling._
> 
> _Gradually, Nayeon’s stay in our dorm room became more frequent, longer. Sana’s side of the room started filling up with Nayeon’s stuff. The bed covered with her teal and purple sheets._
> 
> _As if we’re using that side of the room. Well, I mean, we do… sometimes._
> 
> _With nothing really planned for the day, I lazily lay in bed, scrolling thru my phone while Nayeon used my tummy as her pillow._
> 
> _“Goryeosan Azalea Festival… wow.” I mumbled to myself as I read the caption in an Instagram post by one of the upperclassmen in our department._
> 
> _I double tapped it. The scenery looks breath-taking. The entire backdrop being enveloped by the flaming pink bloom against the clear blue sky is such an otherworldly sight._
> 
> _“Is it already happening right now?” Nayeon asked as she herself scrolled through her feed._
> 
> _“Mm-hmm.” I nodded mindlessly._
> 
> _The weight around my belly disappeared as I felt her suddenly sprung out of bed. I watched her as she did a few stretches before turning her entire towards me. “Let’s go.”_
> 
> _“Where?” I knotted my brows in genuine confusion._
> 
> _“Let’s go see some Azaleas.”_
> 
> _“Don’t you have classes?” my eyebrows furrowed._
> 
> _But Nayeon just grinned at me._
> 
> _Next thing I knew we’re on a train headed to Incheon, with nothing but our phones and wallets in our bags, wearing clothes and shoes that are probably not fit for hiking._
> 
> _But that’s when I realized that Nayeon and I have something in common: We’re both very spontaneous when it comes to travels. We enjoyed the whole trip without planning whatsoever. We took things one at a time and all at once at the same time. Walking hand in hand, eating street food in the Ganghwa Pungmul Market, taking pictures, picking up souvenirs along the way, and finally feasting our eyes with the astonishing sea of purples and pink. It’s much more captivating compared to the picture I saw._
> 
> _“Daebak.” Nayeon exclaimed._
> 
> _Yeah. It really is something else. I thought as I looked at Nayeon, with her eyes glimmering with child-like wonder._

_///_

**[NAYEON’S POV]**

“What are you thinking?” I asked as I rest my head on Mina’s chest. Pulling the thick blanket upwards to shield our bare skin from the cold.

She gently stroke the back of my head, twirling my hair with her fingers. I unknowingly did the same with the locks of her hair that lay upon her chest as I listened to the rhythm of her steady heartbeat.

It took a while before she answered, her soft velvety voice breaking the silence. “I wish I wouldn’t wake up,” I lifted my head to try to meet her eyes. But she just continued staring at the ceiling, the dim light from the night lamp illuminating the features of her face. “I mean, if this is all but a dream… I wouldn’t want to wake—ow!”

I bit her shoulder, I guess a little too hard.

The impression my teeth left on her skin already started getting pink, especially those two lines at the upper center. _Aigoo._

“Does it hurt? _Mianhe._ ”

“O-of course it does.” She pouted and started rubbing circles around it.

“Don’t worry, I’m not rabid.” I pouted back, “I just wanted you to see for yourself that you’re not dreaming.”

I gently slid back beside her and pressed my body against hers.

She sighed and smiled weakly, “I guess I really am not.”

“You really…” I planted a kiss on her reddened shoulder, “aren’t.”

And another one.

And another one.

I started peppering her shoulders with kisses.

Her collarbone.

Her neck.

Mina let out a soft moan, which made me pull my head back just so I could see the expression in her face. She bit her lip when she caught me staring.

_God. The things I want to do to her whenever she does that._

In a gravelly voice, I asked “Round four?”

///

**[MINA’S POV]**

“What took you so long?” Jeongyeon greeted us with a high pitched whine, knitted brows, and a pout as she flipped the cuts of meat she’s been grilling in front of her. Sana, on the other hand, waved at us enthusiastically while happily munched on the cooked pieces of pork Jeongyeon set aside for her.

Nayeon and I found our seats in front of the two. I grabbed the two empty shot glasses and Nayeon opened the third bottle of soju on top of the table.

“Uh. Mina helped me with some _Physics experiment_ I had to work on…” Nayeon shrugged as she twisted the cap.

_Yeah. Physics experiment. It sure was **some** experiment._ I couldn’t help but bite my lip.

Sana looked at me knowingly, and I really wish I could wipe that mischievous grin off her face.

But she didn’t comment on it this time. Probably later when she asks me to ‘go to the restroom’ with her.

///

Nayeon has been spending a good five minutes trying to stick her hand in the small gap between the wall and the booth we’re sitting at. Her phone slipped out her back pocket and continued to slide down there.

“Who on earth puts their phone in their back pocket?” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes earlier. I fought the urge to agree and just offered to get it for her. But Nayeon, being the prideful person that she is, would rather struggle than let someone help her.

“Unnie, just let me get it for you.”

“Just give me a sec, I… almost… got it.” I heard a thump again, it must’ve slipped out of her hand again. “Aish.” She pulled her hand back.

I decided to just bend and reach down to it before she could complain again. It didn’t take me five seconds to pull out her phone and hand it over to her. “Your hand won’t fit because they’re too big for the gap.” I explained to her.

“I see.” Nayeon scoffed at me, “Well, you weren’t complaining about my big hands earli--.”

“Unnie!” my eyes widened as I covered Nayeon’s mouth. She just stared back at me and shrugged like she didn’t just say that.

She started giggling after I pulled my hand away.

“Ugh. I think I just vomited inside my mouth.” Jeongyeon grunted at the other end of the table.

Nayeon stuck her tongue out on Jeongyeon.

Sana tapped her nauseous girlfriend’s arm, “Aish! Let the kids do what they want. They’re still on their ‘honeymoon stage’. It’s not as if we haven’t been there.”

I had to laugh at Sana suddenly acting like an old lady that has been married for 40 years.

Jeongyeon pouted as she wrapped her cut of pork and kimchi in Perilla leaf. “At least we were discreet about it.” She pointed at Nayeon with her chopsticks. “This one is shameless.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Discreet my ass. How many times have I told you to leave a sock on the door knob everytime—”

“The door is always locked!”

“I have a spare key!”

“Then you should’ve at least knocked!”

“And why the hell would I knock at my own dorm room?”

Sana and I just stared at each other as the two continued to bicker.

Sana tilted her head towards the hall to our left, “I need to go to the toilet, come with me?”

I nodded and we stood up together, “Yeah. I might need to go, too.”

We managed to get out of there without the other two noticing.

**[MINA’S POV]**

**Thursdays.**

For some reason that day of the week held a significant meaning to me since Nayeon.

It was a Thursday when she decided she wanted to give us a try.

It was a Thursday when she decided to drag me to Mount Goryeo to see the Azaleas in full bloom.

It was a Thursday when she first told me she loves me. Or at least the first time that she said it directly.

/Are u doing something rn?/ My kakaotalk pinged. It was Nayeon.

/Nothing much. Just finished with my class. Will b heading to the dorm & call it a night ig/ I replied.

/Meet me at the rooftop in 15 mins/ her last text read.

Mid-march, just a few months back. It was the end of winter.

I put on an extra layer of padded coat on top of my red fluffy scarf since it’s colder than the usual tonight.

As soon as I stepped out of the door, towards the open roof top, the biting cold greeted me. I could see the smoky off-white fog forming in front of my mouth each time I exhale.

I didn’t mind the cold, my eyes instantly scanned the area in search of her.

And there she is, leaning by the ledge of the building. Eyes darted upwards, across the velvety dark blue sky that’s sprinkled with gold dust and illuminated by the bright white crescent moon. It looked like it’s smiling down on us from above. I smiled, too.

No matter the cold; the moon, the stars, and the image of Im Nayeon somehow sent warmth to my entire being.

I started pacing towards her.

Perhaps my footsteps were too silent, because she immediately jumped and looked so startled when she saw me I standing right next to her, or maybe she just had a lot in her mind.

_“Mianhe-yo (I’m sorry)_ , unnie.” I apologized sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” She smiled at me, then turned her head upwards again, “The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

I just stared at her, somehow the scene from when we first met flashed before my eyes.

> _“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” she light-heartedly commented._
> 
> _It made my heart skipped a beat. Did she just…? I can feel my cheeks suddenly burning and I automatically turned my head towards her. Her expression mirrored my confusion._
> 
> _“Wae gurae?” (What’s wrong?) She blinked back at me, waiting for my response._
> 
> _“I—” I don’t really know how to explain it to her. I looked away from her, trying to hide my reddened face, but I could still feel her staring at me, “you shouldn’t say that to people you’ve only met.”_
> 
> _“Wae?” I can hear the genuine confusion in her voice._
> 
> _“It’s an allusion.” I responded._
> 
> _“Allusion?” she echoed._
> 
> _I bit my lip lightly as I carefully picked my words, “when you tell someone ‘the moon is beautiful tonight’, it’s like an indirect way of saying… I love you.” I laughed and tilted my head towards her. The completely embarrassed look on her face made me purse my lips instantly._

Perhaps she already forgot about it. I just smiled and looked up at the moon above us, drinking in the calm and peace this beautiful cold night brought me. “Yeah. It is. The moon looks like it’s smiling, doesn’t it?”

“I mean it.” She answered in a warm, quieter tone.

“Eh?” I wasn’t sure if I heard her correctly.

She’s looking at me with those eyes again. That deep stare that never fails to makes me weak on my knees.

“ **I think** I love you.”

///

> **_[That other night…]_ **
> 
> **“I think** I love you.” I whispered as I watched Nayeon steadily breathing in a deep slumber. I watched as her bare chest rises and falls and how her slightly parted lips makes silent hissing sounds in each exhale.
> 
> _Who am I kidding? Of course, I don’t just think. I know. I do._
> 
> I pulled the satin sheets a little higher and she moved a little.
> 
> “I think…” it was silent and a little bit incoherent but I heard her talk.
> 
> I waited for her to continue, watching her mouth carefully. Waiting for words to form into a mutter.
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> I was about to close my eyes when I heard it.
> 
> “I think you should stay away from me.” In this quiet room, I heard her loud and clear. Each word stung.
> 
> “Why?” I managed to ask.
> 
> “I don’t want to hurt you.” I know she’s deep asleep but the words kept flowing out of her lips.
> 
> So this is how it is, to talk to a sleeping Nayeon.
> 
> “It would hurt me more to stay away from you, trust me.” I said as I smiled away the memories of trying to forget about her.
> 
> How at the end of the day, my heart still gravitated towards her. _The heart wants what it wants._
> 
> “Do you regret it?” she asked. “Meeting me?”
> 
> “Not a single day.” I smiled as I tucked a single strand of stray hair behind her ear.
> 
> “I do.”
> 
> _Okay, that stings._
> 
> _“Waeyo? (Why?)”_
> 
> “Because…” she sighed, her nose twitched a little “I’ve never looked at the moon the same way ever since I met you.”

///

**[NAYEON’S POV]**

**“I think** I love you.” the cold winter chill encapsulated each word I breathe out in white smokes that floated and vanished between us.

_Who am I still kidding? Of course, I don’t just think. I know. I do._

“ _Ani._ I’m sure of it.” I took a step closer towards her, pulling down the red scarf that covered her chin up to the bottom of her lip.

_“Saranghae, Mina-ya.”_ It felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulder when I finally get to say those words out loud.

All the bottled up emotions inside me, bursting at the seams. At last. I get to wear them on my sleeves. I smiled widely through the tears that fell down my cheeks. “I’m sorry it took too long for me to catch up.”

“You don’t have to apologize, unnie. It was okay for you to take you time.” She smiled as she wiped the tears away from my eyes. “You were worth the wait anyway.”

///

**[MINA’S POV]**

_But no matter how significant Thursdays have become for us, not all Thursdays were great. Especially this one…_

“Mina-ya!” I can spot Nayeon’s toothy grin even from a mile away, what more in this twenty meter distance between us? Arms wide open, she ran and flung herself towards me.

I took a step back to steady my footing and was able to catch her without both of us tumbling over. _She’s crazy._

With her arms around my waist, she continued to giggle like a little kid.

“Did you miss me that much?” I had to laugh. A lot of people stared at us since we were in the middle of the hallway of the Engineering building and everyone is heading for lunch, but we didn’t mind.

I’m only looking at her and she’s doing the exact same thing.

She nodded animatedly. She’s been doing a lot of aegyeo lately and I couldn’t say that my heart didn’t flutter each time. _“Ne. Bogosipeo. (Yes, I missed you.)”_ She answered with doe eyes and pouty lips.

_Aigoo. I’m in trouble._

“ _Kaja?_ Let’s eat some nice meal.” She let go of me and slid her hand down to mine. Intertwining our fingers without second thought.

We started walking towards the cafeteria when Nayeon stopped on her tracks.

Right in front of us, about ten feet away stood a man in green and brown stain patterned uniform, and combat boots. One hand holding the duffel bag that swung on his shoulder and the other holding a bouquet of red salvia and lavenders.

The smiles in both their faces wiped away as soon as they saw each other.

Perhaps she didn’t notice it, but Nayeon let go of my hand immediately as she stared at the tall guy with large eyes and thick brows.

**“Kyungsoo oppa.”** She mumbled, voice filled with disbelief.

**[[cue music : Sanctuary - Joji]](https://open.spotify.com/track/3xaugmCyXrVkrDTXbFkMW3?si=2SpnvtQhSzCQRRgSQXJ9AA) **


End file.
